


Amnesia

by sorewakomaeda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorewakomaeda/pseuds/sorewakomaeda
Summary: Lance and Keith are an inseparable couple, but somebody is trying to tear their relationship apart. Lance gets hit by a car and forgets everything he ever knew about his friends, his life , and his love. Will Lance be able to uncover the truth of his true love, or will he be stuck with a fake lover for the rest of his life?





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Lance's Introduction!**

_I’ll tell this story as much as I can remember of it, a story of forgetting and remembering, well MY story of forgetting and remembering. It involves lot’s of drama, lot’s of wrong and right love, but most importantly, me, Lance McClain! Before I tell you my story, there is sommmeee inappropriate crap that happens, so if you're sensitive to that stuff, you can stay, but I warn you! Actually no I won’t warn you when those parts come up. I won’t over exaggerate, well maybe a little, just to keep you guys interested. WAIT WAIT don’t skip to the prologue yet! If you did congratulations you're rude for cutting me off! Alright, now if I remember correctly, it went a little bit like this…_


	2. That's How A Night Started

_Happy birthday to you,_ That’s how this story started, _happy birthday to you_ , They all sang with so much happiness, _happy birthday dear Lance!_ I felt important, _happy birthday to you!_ Everyone cheered and clapped as I blew out the candles on my cake. I turned 23 that day, all my closest friends were there with me, Hunk and Pidge, my best friends since I can remember, Allura, Shiro, Coran, my mentors back at the Garrison, and my boyfriend Keith, we’ve been dating for about 6 years. 

“It’s time to cut the cake!” Hunk exclaimed, he made the cake just for me, with Pidge’s help of course. Pidge went up to me and handed me the knife like a sword.

“To the legendary Lance McCrapface on his day of birth” Pidge snorted as she handed me the knife, everyone started making fake trumpet noises as I grabbed the knife.

“Thanks Pidge Gundorkson,” I laughed, “I now declare this cake to be,” I raised the knife up high like a sword, “CUT!” I cried, cutting the first slice of cake. I placed the cake on a plate and put it to the side for myself. I cut pieces for everyone else, when I cut Keith’s slice, I kissed the top of it and handed it to him.

“You cheesy flirt” Keith gave me a soft shoulder punch and blushed. 

 

We all sat at a table and ate the cake, it was a red velvet cake with vanilla ice cream in the middle.

“Hunk the cake is amazing!”Allura exclaimed with delight, her eyes lit up with stars in them. Hunk blushed and replied;

“Thank you! It was a team effort with Pidge, to make Lance the best birthday cake ever!” We all talked at the table, like all good friends do. Talking about the Garrison, and all the annoying freshman who enrolled, some who want to gain piloting experience, and those who are there for fun and don’t care.

“The class was so out of control, we couldn't teach them anything!” Coran exclaimed, he slammed his fists on the table rambling about who students made fun of his accent.

“I think they hired a new teacher, foreign I believe?” Allura added. Shiro also added; 

“Lotor I think it was, apart of the defense classes.” 

“Lotor what is that? French?” I laughed silently, Allura gave me a glance and sighed;

“Why must every name you don't know have to be French?” 

“Because the French have weird names!” Everyone at the table looked at me and sighed in unison.

“You may be 23 now, but you're still immature as hell.” Pidge murmured, I stood up and went in her face.

“You wanna go bitch, we’ll go right now, you, me, let’s go!” I started bouncing up and down throwing fake punches. Pidge got up and did the same as me. Keith stood and got between us, he smiled and said;

“The fight of the century, the amazing Pidge the Bird VS Lance the birthday boy, or known as ‘ _El destructor de glúteos_ ’ In Spanish that means the butt destroyer, cause I kick everyone’s asses, sometimes, rarely, never to be honest. 

 

Pidge and I wrestled on the carpet, she won because she tackled me to the floor before we started, but everyone thought it was fair. 

“Pidge the Bird conquers all!” Pidge exclaimed raising her arms in the air, everyone cheered. I got up and shook her hand.

“Great match Gundorkson!” I said sarcastically, Pidge rolled her eyes and squeezed my hand.

“You too McCrapface!” We both laughed. 

 

The clock hit 11:30 Everyone was on their way out, except for Keith, I shared an apartment with him. We waved everybody goodbye, but Shiro stayed at the doorway.

“I have a favor to ask of you guys.” Shiro started, Keith and I nodded, “So because its so rowdy and stuff, we need assistants in the classes, Lance you graduated this year, and Keith,” He paused at Keith, “Even though you dropped out, you're still known as one of the best pilots there so it would be great to have you there.” Keith tilted his head down and shrugged.

“Sure Shiro, I’ll do it if you need, and if Keith wants to as well” I looked back at Keith.

“Yah sure, why not?” 

“Alright, you guys are the best! You can start next Monday at 6:30, Thank you so much.”Shiro gave us a thumbs up and left. Keith closed the door and sighed. 

“Thanks for throwing me this party babe.” I kissed Keith on the cheek and gave him a hug, he smiled and hugged me back.

“You’re welcome” We both looked around the apartment, it was small but messy from the party.

“We should clean this up, and head off to bed.” Keith sighed, grabbing a broom and handing it to me.

“Yah we should.”

 

After we cleaned the apartment, which wasn't much it’s very small, it was only 11:49, we both plopped down on the couch, exhausted.

“Hey babe,” Keith started, “How tired are you?” 

“Not that tired, why?” I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. Keith grabbed my chin and kissed me.

“I have a surprise for you on the bed.” Keith growled seductively. I had never seen him growl like that, he had a look in his eyes that was so hypnotizing. He got up and walked to the bedroom.

“Don’t come in until I tell you to alright?” He winked at me and shut the door fast. I started to blush and think about what he was doing.

“He’s probably gonna be laying on the bed naked and pull me on to make love with him.” I thought while smiling uncontrollably.

 

_I imagined myself walking into the bedroom, seeing Keith laying down with a rose in his mouth, signaling me to come closer, slowly removing my clothes while kissing me. Lowering down and kissing my neck. He says to me “Come here and fuck me senselessly.”_

“Ahhh ahh” I drooled, we actually had never done anything like that, usually our nights consisted of cuddling and kissing and being good kids. Which I love more than anything don’t get me wrong, but maybe you know, a little switcharoo for my birthday.

 

During my fantasy Keith finally called me in, I jolted off the couch and ran to the bedroom where I heard Keith say;

“Close your eyes, I promise you'll love this.” I closed my eyes and walked into the room.

“Okay open them!”I opened my eyes and saw Keith holding a big brown box. I walked closer and looked in the box. I gasped and covered my mouth. 

“THEY’RE ADORABLE!” I exclaimed, inside were 2 baby kittens, one with a blue collar with brown fur , and one with a red collar with black fur. 

“I found them out in the street a few days ago, I adopted them and Allura watched them until today.” Keith looked at me and smiled.

“This is so much better than sex” I murmured under my breath, Keith looked at me weirdly and said;

“Better than what?” 

“NOTHING, NOTHING! I love them so much.” I quickly picked up the blue collared one, she purred and licked my face. Keith placed the box on the bed and picked up the red one. 

 

We both sat on the bed, playing with the cats, we gave them names, Blu and Red, creative names right? 

“I already got them cat beds and other cat stuff, I put them in the closet.” Keith held my hand and kissed it. 

“This is the best gift ever, thank you so much!” I hugged Keith, he hugged me back tighter and kiss my ear. 

 

“Oh that’s right! I have another gift for you I completely forgot!” Keith ran out quickly and came back with a small blue box. He handed it to me and I opened it slowly, being careful with the bow. I opened it to find a shiny purple locket, shaped like a heart. 

“This is…” I was confused at first, _that’s kinda girly Keith,_ but I was grateful because it looked really expensive and it was from him.

“Open the heart, I know it’s girly and crap, but I thought it would be a good idea.” Keith giggled nervously, I smiled and rolled my eyes trying to open the heart. 

“Oh here let me help!” Keith pressed a button on the side of the heart. Music started playing, it was our song, Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz. Inside was a picture of Keith and I when we first met at the Garrison.

“Oh my God Keith!” I started crying, “It’s our song!” _It was our song because one night our friends went out to a karaoke bar and we were dared to do a duet together of that song, that’s when we fell in love, I looked into his eyes and my heart started to pound._ Keith put the locket on me and opened it.

_“Do ya hear me, talking to you”_ I started “ _Across the water across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, you’re my, baby I’m tryin’_ ” Keith smiled and sang along

_“Boy I hear you, in my dreams, I hear you whisper across the sea, i keep it with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard.”_ We both smiled;

_“Lucky I’m in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again.”_ We laughed and hugged each other. I closed the locket and gave Keith a kiss.

“Thank you, this is the best birthday ever, because I’m spending it with you.” I kissed him softly and pulled him down on the bed. 

“You are so welcome babe.” He kissed me back. I smiled while he kissed me, and we both just giggled.

We got up and set up the things for Blu and Red, after that we set them in their cat bed. Keith brushed his teeth while I put on my pajamas and got the bed ready, when he got out we switched. We both finished and climbed into bed. I shifted towards Keith and hugged him, he hugged back and kissed my forehead.

“Goodnight babe, I love you.” He whispered, I kissed him.

“I love you too.” With that said we both fell asleep. I never want to leave Keith, he’s the best boyfriend in the world, I could never forget about him, ever. Little did I know then, that soon I would forget about him completely. 

 

 


	3. Jealousy or Overprotection?

Monday at 5:40 AM, Keith and I were getting ready to start helping at the Garrison. He adjusted my suit, we dressed all fancy and crap because why not?

“You look handsome babe.” I told Keith as I tugged on his tie to lean in and give him a kiss. He kissed me quickly and fixed his tie.

“We’re gonna be late for the train and then catch the bus there! We need to be there at 6:30 let’s go!” Keith pulled me out the door and we ran to the train station. Got on the train, got off the train, got on the bus, and got off the bus. 

 

We got there at exactly 6:30, and Shiro stood outside waiting for us. He looked at us and smiled.

“Morning, you guys look awfully fancy, and you're perfectly on time?” Keith looked up at Shiro and said;

“It’s a really long way to go to get here!” 

“I think I had seen a molester on the train.” I joked around. Keith and Shiro looked at me confused.

“Why didn't you call the cops then Lance?” Keith asked me, there was old Keith again. 

“Never mind.” 

 

Shiro led us down the hallway past the dorms. _Man, I can’t believe I graduated from here LAST YEAR!_ I thought in amazement. 

“The place has surely changed.” Keith said solemnly. I smirked and gave him a small punch.

“Of course it would, you dropped out years ago dummy!” I laughed, I tried to be quiet not to cause any distraction or attention. Keith punched my shoulder hard, and I let a solid _OUCH_ out. Shiro looked back at us and sighed.

“You guys need to get it together and not fool around.” Shiro whispered at us sternly, Keith and I froze and looked at each other.

“Yah, most definitely sure.” We both rang in unison. We walked together silently looking at each other smiling. 

 

While walking I went to hold Keith’s hand, while I was completely dazed and distracted, I bumped into somebody. I moved back clumsily and prevented myself from falling. In front of me was a tall guy with white long hair, purplish eyes and pale tinted skin. He looked at me wide eyed and smiled.

“My apologies, how very clumsy of me to bump into you.” He said cool and calmly, taking my hand placing it in his.

“No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking.” I said nervously, trying to move my hand away, but he stared at me this way that made me look longer. I guess Keith noticed because he tapped me slightly, taking me out of my daze. 

“My name is Lotor, I’ve recently been hired to educate here, what about yourself?” He got closer to me as Keith growled.

“Lance, Lance McClain.” I said casually, Lotor took my hand again and leaned his head towards it. I jerked it away and looked over at Keith. he looked so flustered and glared at Lotor. 

“What are you doing?” I inquired, Lotor coughed and replied;

“Merely just smelling your hand, it smells sweet, a blueberry smell.” I was a little uneasy, Keith stepped in and growled;

“Hi there Lotor, I’m Keith, Lance’s boyfriend.” He said it so angrily, Lotor loathed when Keith said _‘boyfriend’_

“Yes hello Keith,” Lotor shook Keith’s hand, “You are very lucky to have this handsome man as a boyfriend.” Keith frowned. 

“Yes, I am very lucky, thank you.” Keith pulled on my hand and walked away. I blushed and ripped my hand out of Keith’s.

“Keith what the hell? I could've handled that myself!” I hissed in a silent whisper. Keith blushed and turned his head;

“I’m sorry, I just didn't want it to get that far and I didn't like how he,” Keith started fidgeting with his hands, “And he” he fidgeted with them more. I placed my hands on Keith’s.

“Keith, babe, I’m not gonna leave you for him, I love you and only you alright?” I stroked Keith’s hand and he started to calm down.

“I know, I know, but I just got so angry because,” Keith stopped and looked behind me, I turned around and Lotor was there.

“I’m sorry if I caused an issue,” Lotor paused, “Keith. I will be on my way now.” Lotor walked away and smiled. “Lovely to meet you Lance.”

“Come on guys, let’s go.” Shiro scoffed and signaled us over. Keith started on ahead, fast walking while holding my hand in the hallway. I looked back, and Lotor was gone, ‘ _what a fucking weirdo_ ’ I thought, I forgot about it and focused on Keith tightly grabbing my hand. 

 

Keith and I helped out in some classes, getting supplies and helping struggling students, we were both pretty happy with what we were doing. I hadn't seen Lotor for the whole rest of the day. Keith kept glaring through windows and behind walls, looking out for him. I exhaled deeply and patted Keith on the back.

“Keith, don't be so paranoid about seeing Lotor again, I’m sure he was just fucking around.” To be honest, I wasn't sure he was fucking around. Keith sighed and kissed my forehead.

“I know babe, but still, I don’t like the looks of him, or the way he acts.” 

“Keith that doesn't mean you stalk his entire schedule trying to stay away from where he is!” Yah, Keith had in one day memorized Lotor’s entire schedule. Keith sipped a cup of water and stared out the classroom door’s window. The mood was tense and solemn, I really wanted to try and lighten the mood.

“Well, if he’s that flirty he must be French, amiright? Weird foreign name and a flirt, sounds French.” I joked around, Keith smiled and giggled slightly. 

“That’s kinda racist you asshole.” He punched my shoulder playfully.

“Yah but it got you laughing!”

“That’s not an excuse, being racist is bad, even if it is funny.” 


	4. A Night To Forget

5 weeks had passed, Keith and I arrived home around 5:30ish everyday, we were both exhausted. Thank God it was Friday. There were lots of rowdy students and Lotor would tire out Keith. Sometimes and very randomly, we would see Lotor, he would flirt with me when Keith was busy, and when Keith caught him, or if I told him, he would go off on a tangent with Lotor. We told Shiro and he tried to keep us away from him at all costs, but that didn't work at all. He always found me, and Keith always found us. One of the days, Lotor offered to drive Keith and I home, but Keith refused and dragged me away. This situation was getting really out of hand. I honesty thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did. 

 

On this particular day, this is where everything happened. I plopped myself on the floor and Keith stood above me. 

“I’ll go feed the cats” Keith yawned, he went into the cupboard and got out cat food for Blu and Red. I played with Red while Blu fell asleep on the couch, he looked so peaceful.Red ran over to his bowl and started to eat, Keith went to carefully pick up Blu, steadily holding her and carrying her towards her bowl. Somehow he did it without waking her up, I silently clapped for him. Keith stretched his arms and yawned, tears rolled down his face from yawning. 

“Should I make dinner tonight babe?” I asked, massaging Keith’s shoulders, he shook his head.

“It’s alright I’ll do it.”  
“But you’re exhausted, you go and take a nap, and I’ll make dinner.”

“Lance, really it’s alright I’ll do it.”

“Keith, I insist.” I gave Keith my one of a kind puppy dog eyes, he grunted.

“Alright, but don’t burn down the apartment.” Keith joked, he kissed my cheek and yawned again.

 

I only know how to cook certain types of food, but neither of us have gone to the grocery store in a while because we’ve been busy, and incredibly lazy. So I didn't have the ingredients needed. I looked in the cupboard and pulled out 2 ramen noodle cups.

“Remind yourself or Keith that you need to pick up more food.” I whispered to myself. Blu awoke and went over to me, she purred and walked against my legs. 

“Hey there girl” I bent down and petted Blu, she purred softly, I picked her up and held her in my arms. Blu started pawing at my locket and playing with it. Smiling softly, I walked over to Keith and placed Blu down on Keith’s stomach, where she cuddled up and fell asleep. 

 

“Hey babe,” I stood over Keith as he opened his eyes, “dinner’s ready.” He groaned and got up slowly, Blu jumped off and went to play with Red.

“Ramen noodles?” Keith smiled.

“How did you know?”  
“I could smell it.” Keith got up from the couch, I followed him slowly. He quickly devoured the noodles and thanked me.

“Jesus Christ you were hungry” I chuckled, barely even finished with my cup. He stood up and kissed my head.

“I’ll go to the grocery store later alright?” Keith seemed to be fully reenergized and he looked as if he could run a marathon. 

“Alright, I’ll come with you.” I held onto Keith’s hand and finished my cup with my extra hand. 

 

We left the house at a quarter to 8 and left the grocery store around 8:40. Of course we walked there, the bus services were not running. Which gave us plenty of time to talk about the beautiful stars in the sky. We were walking on the side of the road, near the ocean. From our apartment we didn't get this beautiful of a view of the sky.

“You know, it really is beautiful out tonight Keith.” I sighed happily, I felt so relaxed. Keith took his free hand and held onto mine. 

“Yah, but you wanna know who’s more beautiful?” Keith looked at me, I blushed and grabbed his hand tighter.

“The carrot sticks in my bag.” Keith lifted up the bag and laughed. I growled. Keith giggled softly,

“I’m just joking babe, you know nothing is more beautiful than you.” He placed down his grocery bag and kissed me. 

“We shouldn't be doing this here, on the side of the road babe.” I whispered to Keith, he nodded.

“You’re right you’re right.” 

 

We were close to the apartment, I looked over behind the apartment and saw the pond behind our apartment. I nudged at Keith, he looked over at the pond and smiled at me. We dropped off the groceries in the apartment. 

“Wait, we were thinking the same thing when we looked at the pond right?” Keith inquired looking at me.

“I thought you would wanna go night swimming or at least hang around it.” I chuckled softly, “What were you thinking?”

“The same thing.” Keith and I grabbed our swimming trunks and ran outside to the lake. 

 

We got there and stared out into the dark blue water. The moonlight glimmered against the water, the stars reflecting on it like a painting. 

“We can swim in this pond right Lance?” Keith inquired, I shrugged my shoulders, I dipped my feet in the pond. It was cold, but refreshing. 

“Well, Pidge said we could swim in it when she came over when we first got the apartment and came out here.” I called out to Keith, I signaled for him to come in with me. He slowly approached and put in his feet, he shivered. 

“Are you alrig-” Keith pushed me into the water before I could finish my sentence, it was probably only 4 fee. Keith laughed when I sat up in the water, his laugh was so adorable, so I pulled him into the water with me. He landed on top of me, I was softly crushed by him, I laughed and he laughed along with me. 

“Even though I can barely see you, I’m sure you’re making the cutest face right now.” I whispered in Keith’s ear, he pressed his finger against my lips and shushed me. He leaned in to kiss me, I grabbed his neck and kissed him before he reached me. 

 

Keith started to kiss my neck, I tried to hold back a moan, but I let it out. I covered my mouth and Keith stopped.

“Sorry Lance I didn't mean to-” I kissed Keith before he finished.

“Don’t be sorry, keep going please.” He continued kissing my neck, he went down towards my chest and rubbed my nipples.

_Ah-ah_ I moaned softly, _mmm yah right there_ , my body stimulated as Keith brought his hand down even further. Keith pressed his knee against my groin, he started to move his knee in a circular motion. I moaned a little louder, I felt his hand going lower towards that area. He looked up at me and moaned;

“Is it alright, if I do this?” I looked at him, blushing and madly in love, then I thought, _should we really do it here?_ I didn’t wanna disappoint Keith. 

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to.” I could tell Keith didn't want to do anything we would possibly regret. As I was about to answer, a bright light was shone on us.

“HEY YOU 2!” The voice called, Keith and I hid our faces, “YOU CAN’T BE OUT HERE FUCKING THIS IS PUBLIC PROPERTY!” My heart started to pound and I did the responsible thing.

“LET’S FUCKING RUN!” I grabbed Keith and we dashed out of the pond, the guy chased after us with his flashlight. 

“We can’t go back to the apartment or he’ll catch us there!” Keith exclaimed, I was almost out of breath and the guy wasn't too far behind us, screaming about how immature we are for running.

 

We ran to a nearby a park and hid behind the playset. He ran past, still screaming;

“WHERE DID YOU FUCKERS GO?!” He kept running and running. Keith and I stayed there until we couldn't hear him scream anymore. I was heavily breathing, I was also really sweaty.

“I think he’s gone.” Keith whispered, we stepped out from behind the playset and sat on one of the benches. 

“That was fucking intense,” I started “We literally got caught while trying to fuck” Keith laughed and rubbed my head. 

“I bet you could never forget that” Keith grinned, I put my arm around him and kissed him. It really was intense, like we could've been charged with a fine or some shit. 

“Should we do it again?”

“Lance do you wanna get caught again.”

“Yah but now I’m scared and horny” Keith pushed me back jokingly and we both chuckled.

“How about we finish this back in the room hm?” Keith seductively rubbed his hand down my chest and played with my hair. 

“Sounds like a great idea, nobody can tell us we can’t do it, in our own room.” We both got up and headed back to the apartment. 

 

We held hands walking back to the apartment, we talked and admired the sky, the stars were so perfectly scattered, they lit up Keith’s eyes, they sparkled and shone.

“We’re almost back, I didn't realize how far we had ran!” I said out of breath, I just stared at Keith. On our way we had to cross over the road. I checked to see if any cars were coming, there was nothing but darkness and black.

“After you my fair prince Lance” Keith bowed, I chuckled;

“Why thank you sir Keith the admirable.” I swiftly and gayly walked across the road and I laughed. I wish I hadn't laughed. I stood on the road almost across, when I signaled Keith to come over, I also wish I hadn't done that too. 

 

He walked over to me, but out of no where, car headlights appeared, frozen in front of Keith, _like it had been there, the whole time, waiting for him._ The car started and drove fast into Keith, he ran across the street, but the car followed him, almost like, _it was trying to kill him_. As it came closer I shoved Keith out of the way and. _And. And. And. Nothingness._

 

_Before my life flashed before my eyes, someone got out of that car, and hit Keith, I couldn’t do anything, my head hit the ground._

_“Lance!…”_


	5. Waking In A Empty Head

_“_ Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance! _” Lance? Who’s Lance?_ That was all I heard. My eyes opened and I could see a green room. _Where am I? Wait, who am I?_ I saw a figure, standing before me, he was holding my hand tightly. 

“Oh Lance thank the stars you're alright!” He called. _Who are you?_ I couldn't remember who he was. 

“Who are you?” I inquired, he tsked and kissed my forehead. _What is he doing?_

“You don’t remember me? How could you forget your own boyfriend!” He cried, I truly did not recognize him.

“It’s me, Lotor! Don’t you remember!” _Lotor_ … I had forgotten who he was. I was so vulnerable. I was so, so, vulnerable dammit. 

“No, I don’t know who you are, why am I here?” I was so full of questions. Lotor pressed his finger on my lips and cried dramatically;

“Oh of course you don’t remember, you were hit with that car and you hit your head! Don’t worry, it’s a small case of amnesia, we can fix that.” _Hit with a car?_ I was incredibly confused. 

 

Something came back to me in my mind, 

_“LANCE! LANCE!” I saw the headlights heading towards me._ I remembered something, it wasn't much, but I did. 

“Those headlights,” I started, “Were so bright.” The memory replayed in my head. 

“It’s all over now, Lotor is here to protect you, and remind you of who you are.” Lotor whispered, _Can I really trust him?_ I thought, _he seems a bit off, but why else would he know who I am and try and take care of me?_ I was foolish, and like I said before, incredibly vulnerable. 

“I got you dressed and made you something.” Lotor gave me a bowl of soup, I couldn't tell what was in it. _What are those orange bits?_ I forgot many different things. 

“Thank you.” I took the spoon, and turned it upside down, and used it to eat the soup. _Why isn't this working?_ I angered myself, I kept trying to use the edge of the spoon to pick up liquid, yah. Lotor took my hand and showed me physically how to use it.

“Like this darling, like this.” Lotor treated me like a fucking baby. _I have a handle on it now no need to baby me._ I ate the soup, and I picked up one of the orange bits, it crunched. _Carrots, are beautiful._ I thought about carrots, _in a plastic bag being carried in the dark._ I was lost in thought, _where have I seen that before?_

“Is something wrong my love?” Lotor looked at me concerned, I looked at him in the eye and told him;

“No nothing’s wrong. I’m just thinking, about,” I paused, “carrots”

“Carrots? Oh in the soup right?”

“Yes, I had a thought about carrots though, they were in a plastic bag in the dark.” At the time, I didn't know what to tell Lotor, I didn't know if he was actually my _“boyfriend”_ he said he was. 

“Oh really? Sounds like a wonderful thought,” Lotor paused awkwardly, “carrots…” 

“Is something wrong with you Lotor?”

“No nothing at all my love.” Lotor leaned in to give me a kiss, I backed away into the pillow and made a scrunched face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lotor pulled back and touched my face softly. 

“No, I just don't know what you're doing.” _He also smells really awful, like, garbage._ I covered my nose.

“Also you smell really bad.” Lotor was taken back by the comment , he looked at me and got close to my face again.

“What I was going in for, was a kiss my love, it’s what couples do to show they love each other.” _A kiss? That sounded familiar as well._

“When I had my memory, did we _‘kiss’_ a lot?” I inquired. Lotor looked at me with a serious face, which turned to gentle and kind.

“Yes, many a time in fact.”

“Did you always have that awful smell?” 

“I do not smell awful!” Lotor snapped at me, he breathed heavily and smelt himself, “I smell just fine I don’t know what you're smelling!” 

“Jeez I don’t know what made me fall for you, you’re a real stinker.” 

“For somebody with amnesia, you sure are a smartass, so I guess nothing has changed.” Lotor murmured and rubbed my head.

“You used to love me so much, and no you’ve forgotten who you are my dear Lancey Lance!” Lotor cried dramatically again. _Have I really changed that much? If I really fell in love with this guy, I must’ve seen something that I’m not seeing now._ I was so confused, _is this really my lover?_

 

I tried to get out of the bed, but I fell to the floor.

“OUCH!” I exclaimed, _I certainly haven't forgotten what pain felt like._ I forgot how to walk, which was just great. 

“Oh darling let me help you!” Lotor ran over quickly to help me get up, he helped me steadily walk again, by having me walk around the room in circles.

“You’re doing great love!” Lotor smiled kindly at me and clapped. I felt proud of myself, I was able to walk again. 

 

Lotor gave me a tight hug that hurt my insides. He squeezed me so hard that I started to cough harshly.

“Lotor…” I coughed, “Please, let, go!” He let me go and I dropped to the floor. 

“Is that better my love?” 

“Were you trying to kill me?” _You claim you love me yet you're treating me like a baby and trying to kill me!_ I stood up and crawled back into the bed. I was tired and out of breath, I had a near death experience my God. 

“Try and get some more rest darling .” Lotor walked over to the bed and gave me a kiss on my head. 

“Alright, thank you.” I whispered, Lotor walked out of the room and turned off the lights. I heard the door lock, I lay in the bed, alone. I started to catch my breath and try to fall asleep. I kept thinking about how he was my supposed lover, I still didn't believe it. 

“Maybe I’ll remember something good about him when I wake up.” I slowly drifted off to sleep. I had a dream, a dream I couldn't control or wake up from. 

 

“ _Watch out!” I hear myself cry out to somebody. They’re moving slowly away from the lights, it’s following them, I shove them out of the way, I see the head lights crash into me._

_“Lance! Lance! Wake up! Wake-“ The voice faded away with a hard bonk. A car engine starts, and I hear muffled speaking._

 

I woke up in a sweat, I gasped and looked around me, it was just darkness in the empty room. _It was, just a dream, just a dream._


	6. Missing Love (+Another Time With Lance and Keith!)

 

_Woah, Woah, hi Lance again, before we begin Chapter 5, I just wanna say the perspective is gonna start changing between Keith and I, I hope that’s alright with you guys. TAKE IT AWAY KEITH!_

 

_Hey, it’s Keith, this is gonna be from my perspective of the story now, that’s really it, enjoy._

 

The sun started to rise, I opened my eyes and shook my head _._ I was on the floor, I rubbed my head and got up slowly, I was outside the apartment building. 

“Ahh, shit, that hurt like a bitch.” I rubbed my head more “The last thing I remember was that crazy car and,” I stopped. “LANCE!” I rushed over to where the car hit Lance, he wasn't there, and neither was the car. 

“Oh no, where’s Lance?” I started to freak out. The headlights flashed in my memory and I started to cry.

_He tried to save me, and he ended up getting hurt, or killed!_ I was hoping a medic truck had come, _but if a ambulance did come, wouldn't it have taken me too? No, I was hit with something._ That’s why my head hurts. I looked around and found a baseball bat laying on the floor. I picked up the bat and rubbed my head again.

“Why didn't anyone in the apartment call the police?” I mumbled softly, looking up at the building. Lance and I weren't very close to our neighbors, and it was really late at night. Speaking of which what time is it now? I didn't have a watch a watch on me, I was still in my swimsuit from last night. 

 

I ran into the apartment and dashed towards the nearest clock, my eyes widened as I saw it was 5:48 AM. 

“Okay so Lance and I were out last night around 10-10:30, and we probably saw the car.” The car, I paused, “We didn't even hear an engine or see it until, I stepped out.” I thought of that to weird, like it waited for me, it wanted to run _me_ over, not Lance. I realized, when I ran, it still followed me, even onto the sidewalk. I decided to put on regular clothing, quickly fed the cats, and ran out the door. 

 

I ran all the way into town to the police department, I was hoping they could help me solve where Lance was. I bursted open the doors and slammed my hands on the desk. The officer looked up at me.

“What seems to be the problem sir?” He looked not very concerned. I gasped and caught my breath; 

“My boyfriend is missing, you gotta help me find him-” I started to cry, he gave me a tissue and told me to calm down.

“Alright, tell me what happened from the beginning.” He took out a pencil and paper and started writing.

“Okay, so my boyfriend and I were out last night, we were just hanging out around a nearby pond, and some guy started chasing us around with a flashlight screaming at us. So we hid from him, and then when he left, we tried to get back to our apartment, but as we were crossing the road, a car started following me, and tried to run over me, and then my boyfriend pushed me out of the way and the car hit him and then-” I stopped “and then, somebody hit me with a baseball bat.” I caught my breath and sniffed.

“Oh wow, um alright, what time did this happen?” The officer was almost shocked.

“At the pond it was 10-10:30, and I’m guessing the car was around 11”

“Mhm, and about the car.” 

“Oh right, as soon as I crossed, the headlights turned on, we didn't hear an engine or anything, and then it started chasing after me, driving onto the sidewalk, and then that’s when my boyfriend pushed me out of the way!” I was exasperated.

“And nobody in your apartment noticed? That seems a bit odd. We never got a call about that.” The officer looked at me as if I was crazy. “Were you 2 doing drugs, maybe you were tripping and you ‘ _thought you saw a car_ ’ and maybe your boyfriend is just out somewhere hung over as fuck.” He said that so rudely.

“You think I’m kidding, I know what I saw and what happened, we were not doing any drugs of any sort!” I started to get angry. 

“Well, what’s your boyfriend’s name, and your name.”

“His name is Lance McClain, and mine is Keith Kogane.” He took down the names on the paper. 

“What apartment do you guys live at?”

“Oh, um… it’s the tall grey building on Park Ride Avenue. You literally can’t miss it, the one with the giant pond behind it, that the highway ends at.”

“Ah yes, now I’m not surprised that anyone called, that’s almost in the middle of no where!” He laughed, I looked at him seriously. He looked at me seriously as he stopped laughing.

“You know, last night one of our officers did report that he found 2 kids having sex in the pond.” He said solemnly. My heart froze. “And what you said sounds very much like what he said, and the time is exactly around the same, how about I bring him over and he could help-“ Before he could finish I screeched. 

“Sir is everything alright?” He asked concerned. I started to sweat.

“YES! Everything is fine fine, we don’t need to bring him here it’s fine!” I started shaking, _that’s gonna be really embarrassing if he finds out who I am._ The officer eyed me and put down his pencil.

“Alright sir, I won’t get your sex with your boyfriend involved.” This mother fucker was just joking with me now. I was about to strangle this guy, but I kept my cool. 

“Okay, I’ll drive you back to your apartment, and you show me where the car hit him alright?” He got up and patted my back.

“Fine.”  


The whole car ride was silent, I didn't want to talk to him, but now he can easily tell the guy from last night who Lance and I are. I started blushing in embarrassment and covered my face. _Please let this bullshit be over soon, and let Lance come back._

 

We arrived at the apartment, and the officer opened the door for me.

“Thank you.” I mumbled, he glared at me and closed the door, my jacket got caught in the door, he did that on purpose. _You little fucker._ I showed him where the car had hit Lance, he looked at me and said;

“Yep, something definitely happened here, there’s blood right here and on this baseball bat. I take back what I said about the drugs, sorry, but yah this is weird.” I looked at him and scoffed.

“So, did you even get any description of the car?” He glared at me. I shook my head.

“That’s not very helpful.” _Neither are you._ He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll bring this up with the rest of the department and we’ll find him alright? Don’t worry about it kid.” He left and got into his car. 

 

As he drove away I gave him the middle finger. I growled , he didn't even take the baseball bat with him. 

“The system is so fucked, the media isn't wrong.” I sighed and went back into the building. I got to my room and realized, I left the door open.

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” I ran around checking to see if anything had been stolen, nothing was stolen. I checked to see if Blu and Red were still in the room. I saw Red, but no sign of Blu. I groaned and threw myself onto the bed. I started to cry, I lost Lance and a cat. 

“Can this day get any ‘ _better_ ’?” I heard a knock at the door.

 

I groaned even louder and went to open it. It was the land lord. _Oh that’s just great._

“Morning Mr. Kogane, I just wanted to remind you that your rent is due tomorrow. My eyes widened. _Shit, I’m 80 dollars short._

“Alright sure, don’t worry about it!” I closed the door on his face and went back into bed. I shoved a pillow on my head and screamed. I got up and took the rent money that was for tomorrow, and then went into the bathroom. I took out a little box that said “Wedding money” and took 80 dollars out of it, even though Lance and I were saving that money.

“This means I’m gonna need to find another job again.” I sighed and put the box back. 

 

I picked up Red and sat down with her on the couch. I pet her and tilted my head down. She purred on my lap and tried to comfort me. 

“Oh Red, what am I gonna do.” My tears fell onto Red’s soft fur, she wiped it off her fur and pointed her tail to the phone on the wall. I ran over to the phone and dialed my friends, _they should’ve been alerted of this earlier._ I called Hunk and Pidge first.

“Hello this is Pidge, who is this?” Pidge yawned on the other side of the phone.

“Pidge it’s me Keith.”  
“Keith? What the hell are you calling so early for?” 

“Okay listen, so Lance is missing.”

“WHAT?” I heard a crash in the background of the other line, I could hear Hunk running and grabbing the phone.

“LANCE IS MISSING?” Hunk exclaimed. 

“Yah, we went out last night, and some weird shit happened.”

“We’re on our way over right now Keith, stay put.” Pidge hung up the phone. 

 

I started pacing around the room, I also called up Shiro, Coran, and Allura. I heard a loud knock on the door.

“Keith open up.” It was Pidge, I opened the door quickly and Hunk squeezed me tightly.

“Please say it isn't so that Lance is missing!” Hunk cried, I bit my lip and sighed.

“It is so Hunk, I know, I don’t wanna believe it either.” Hunk let go and I saw he was crying.

“So what exactly happened?” Pidge inquired, another knock was at the door.

“Hello hello.” It was Coran, Allura, and Shiro.

 

Everyone sat down and I told them what happened. Hunk started to cry more.

“That’s pretty unusual.” Allura looked at me dead in my eyes, she started to get teary eyed, but I could tell she was holding back her tears.

“What I find even weirder is the fact that the car was following you, and trying to run you over.” Pidge said with a curious tone.

“There are chances that Lance was picked up by medics and just didn't see you.” Hunk added on.

“Maybe whoever tried to run you over, was really after Lance? Maybe that person wanted to get rid of you to take Lance?” Coran stated with unsureness. We all looked at Coran, with a confused look.

“Who would wanna take Lance away from Keith? Or in general murder Keith?” Shiro questioned. I agreed with Coran’s crazy idea, maybe that was the case, somebody wanted to take Lance away. Only one guy came into my head, Lotor. 

“Lotor.” I murmured, Shiro looked at me with confusion.

“Lotor? That would make sense, if he was that obsessed with Lance.” Pidge and Hunk looked at Shiro and I.

“Who’s Lotor?” Hunk inquired. 

“He works at the Garrison, he’s always flirting with Lance and all that crap.” I started to get flustered and angry.

“He couldn't have done it,” Coran interrupted, “I saw him working late last night, he left around 1 in the morning and he’d been there all day yesterday.” I glanced at Coran.

“Working on what? Are you sure he didn't leave the building at all? And wait what were you doing there so late?” 

“I was organizing some files of students who wanted to get into higher classes, and I believe he was checking if some of the equipment worked?” 

“To be honest, that’s what he usually does,” Allura added, she started to think, “So if it was him he would've left the building correct?” 

“What if he left and then came back?” I exclaimed, Shiro sighed;

“It would've taken him one hour to get here and one hour back and through security.”

“So let’s go check the security tapes at the Garrison, if he leaves, he’s a clear suspect!” I angrily headed out the door. Somebody grabbed my arm.

“ Easy there gunpowder, they won’t let us in, it’s Saturday, and I don’t think they'll just let you alone check.” Pidge said.

“I was hoping you guys were gonna come, I know I can’t get it by myself!” I snapped at Pidge. I calmed down and took a breath.

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to snap.” 

“It’s fine Keith, we know you're worried, we’re all worried to.” Hunk patted my shoulder. “Alright so on Monday, we need to find Lance.” Coran added to the conversation.

 

Everybody went home, I stayed alone in the apartment again with Red. It’s so quiet without Lance around. 

_We’re gonna find you Lance. Don’t you worry._


	7. A "Simple"Operation

We had to wait 2 days to get into the Garrison, but we made had made it. Shiro, Allura, and Coran led us to where the security cameras are kept. 

“So how are we gonna get the footage?” Hunk inquired.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Shiro had a keycard and opened the door.

“We have 30 minutes to check, in and out, we’re not supposed to be here and I shouldn't have this keycard to get us in here alright?” Shiro looked at all of us and we nodded. He logged into the camera’s database and took certain footages from what Coran had told us, and the times I described. 

“Okay, so here’s the camera footage from where Lotor was in all the places from 10 to 12, that’s what you need correct?” Shiro inquired, I nodded rapidly and observed the footage. I quickly scanned through everything, but he had never gone near the exits or outside. 

“This is ridiculous, he hasn't left at all!” I exclaimed frustrated, Shiro put his hand on my shoulder, my eyes started to strain as I kept watching, closely observing his every action. 

“Listen Keith, maybe Lotor didn't take Lance and you’re over think-” I cut off Shiro. 

“NO I’M NOT OVER THINKING THIS!” I exclaimed, “I know he did it, and this footage may not seem like he did, but I fucking know he did.” I shoved away Shiro’s hand. 

“Keith, clearly he didn't leave until 1 and that’s what it’s showing.” Allura said softly, I looked at her devastated.

“What if he manipulated the video ahead of time or after words so he could go and do it huh?!” I bursted, _I know he did it, only a conniving sinister flirt boyfriend thief like himself would do such a thing._ I held back my tears of anger and took a deep breath. 

“Keith, you shouldn't yell so much, it'll ruin your voice.” I heard a familiar voice at the door, I turned my head and saw _him_ at the door.

“What the fuck are you doing here Lotor?” I inquired gritting my teeth.

“Just thought I’d stop by and see what all the commotion was about.” Lotor smiled at me tenderly. “So what are you looking at, and where’s Lance? Isn’t he always with you?” 

“I thought you could actually tell us where Lance is.” I hissed. Shiro went in front of me and gripped my hand tightly.

“We’re just looking through something, we didn't mean to cause a commotion.”

“This commotion wouldn't have happened if Lotor hadn't been a little shit and-” Shiro gripped my hand tighter and I shrieked.

“Then why is there a group of you, and you’re causing little Keith to be in pain?” Lotor inquired. _Little Keith? LITTLE KEITH?!_ I broke myself free of Shiro’s grasp and pushed him aside. I got up in Lotor’s face and exclaimed;

“Listen up here Lotor, we know what you did and you might as well fess up and give Lance back!” 

“What do you mean give Lance back?” Lotor sounded like he was worried, “Has something happened to dear Lance?” 

“Oh don’t fucking pretend like you don’t know! We all know that you tried to kill me and that you kidnapped Lance!” I grabbed Lotor’s shirt and growled. 

“Tried to kill you?” Lotor paused, “and kidnap Lance? What have you gone crazy?” Lotor sneered and ripped off my hand.

“Oh please! Don’t pretend like you don’t know!” I felt hot tears streaming down my face, Hunk came up behind and pulled me back a little bit. 

“Okay Keith you need to calm down this is getting a bit out of hand.” Pidge said I turned my head and groaned. 

“Why do you assume that it was me? Maybe you did almost die, but what if Lance wanted to leave on his own?” Lotor sassed and got closer to me.

“Why would Lance want to leave on his own? I’ve never done anything to hurt or upset him!”  
“Maybe because he didn't want a hot head boyfriend like yourself! ” Lotor sneered. 

“Okay listen both of you,” Shiro got between us, “ your bickering is not going to get you anywhere!” Lotor looked at me and smiled menacingly.

“So let me take a wild assumption, you’re looking at the monitors to see if I had left the building at all last Friday night?”

“Yes.” I calmly said, he pushed me out of the way and looked.

“Oh look there I am,” Lotor chuckled, “doing my work, unlike majority of you who work here are doing at the moment, and some who don't even attend here!” 

“Lance is apart of our lives too so we have a right to be here.” Coran mumbled under his breath to Pidge.

“Why are you saying that to me?” Pidge inquired in a low whisper folding her arms. 

 

I watched time go by, _we only have 10 minutes left here dammit_. Lotor looked at me and said;

“Well, it seems that your assumption has been proven wrong, here it even shows that I was here all night.” I titled my head down and sighed;

“I don’t fucking believe it.”

“Well, I’ll be on my way, good luck finding dear Lancey Lance!” Lotor left quickly. _Don’t call him Lancey Lance you asshole._ We all stood there in utter shock. 

“You really thought we had him didn't you Keith?” Hunk sniffled. I turned to everyone.

“Yah, I’m sorry for my shitty attitude and dragging you all into this.” 

 

Shiro, Coran, and Allura went to work while Pidge, Hunk and I waited for the train. Nobody said anything, it was silent. Until Pidge broke it.

“I was thinking about what Lotor had said, and I realized something.” Hunk and I quickly turned our attention to Pidge.

“What did you notice?” Hunk inquired.

“Well, when Keith went on the crazy tangent accusing Lotor, Keith never specified when he almost died and when this all happened.” 

“Okay…”  
“But when Lotor guessed what we were doing he said ‘ _checking to see if I had left the building at all Friday night?_ ’ before he even looked at the footage and time!” 

“You’re right Pidge,” I became wide-eyed, “I never did specify when it had happened!” 

“That is incredibly suspicious, but what if he took a random guess?” Hunk’s thought almost defied Pidge’s theory, but Pidge covered that up.

“I highly doubt he took a random guess, he could've said the afternoon, and I don’t think he was checking on us because of a _commotion_ ” 

“Lotor works a few floors above where we were, and it was during his teaching schedule, not during a break or anything!” I took careful notice of Lotor’s schedule when I took lookouts for him. 

“and did anyone else notice in the footage he kept repeating his actions over and over?” Hunk added on. 

“Lotor possibly manipulated the videos, thinking that we would come and check them!” I whispered. 

“He came up to check on us with a planned excuse thinking none of us would know where he was supposed to be, but Keith somehow knows which is a plus for us, and that _last night_ gave him away entirely!”

“Lotor is most definitely involved, he can deny it all he wants, we just figured out the flaws in his plan!” Hunk exclaimed as the bus arrived. 

 

The bus doors opened, but we ran back to the Garrison in a full hurry _. We have our hypothesis that were proven by Lotor’s actions, we have witnesses, we have almost everything we need to prove Lotor guilty, but we were still missing a few things. Where was he keeping Lance, and how did he know where we were going to be last night? We need to answer those questions too._

“I just hope they believe what we’ve figured out.” Pidge breathed as we reached the Garrison entrance. 

_They have to believe us._


	8. Blu is the Most Loyal Color and Cat

_I didn’t know how long it has been since I was hit by that car, it feels like weeks, I believe it has only been few days, but I was getting better at remembering simple human etiquette and crap._ Like how to run and walk and speak and eat and all that. Lotor let me roam around his home more freely, except, I wasn't allowed to go outside, I couldn't even get close to the windows or open the door for fresh air. It wasn't all that bad, Lotor had a piano and he would play songs for me. When he went out I would play around with the keys and just tap them and make a song that made sense in my own mind. 

 

_I keep having the same dream over and over every single night. About those headlights, and somebody screaming my name._ I would wake up when they screamed my name. _LANCE! LANCE!_ It haunted me. I wanted to know more about what it meant, I didn't wanna ask Lotor, I didn't think he would understand, I had gained some trust in him and saw him as a gentleman. 

 

My stomach growled, I went into the kitchen, it was so clean, Lotor had me clean the kitchen and some parts of the house while he was gone, and somedays he would do it instead of me. I went into the cupboard and found a ramen noodle cup. I shrugged and took that out. I poured hot water into it, and sat down. As I ate the noodles, I heard a scratching at the door. 

“Who’s there?” I asked, I wasn't supposed to answer the door, but I got up and looked through the peephole. I didn't see anyone. _That’s weird, I could've sworn I heard something._ I heard the scratching again, and slowly opened the door. I looked down and saw a little cat scratching the door. Without thinking, I picked up the cat and closed the door quickly.

“Hey there little fella,” I cooed, “Whatcha doing here?” She had a blue collar on. There was something in the cat’s mouth, I placed the cat on the floor and she put what was in her mouth on the floor. I crouched down and picked it up. 

“What’s this?” I observed it, a purple necklace with a heart hanging from it. I tilted my head down and found the cat purring and rubbing herself against my feet. 

“Blu?” I whispered silently, she looked up and meowed. I put down the necklace and picked her up.

“I remember you!” I exclaimed, I was so excited, I remembered something that wasn't an action or object. Blu licked my face and purred. _Oh shit, we don’t have any cat food here, will cat’s eat ramen noodles? Or maybe I could ask Lotor to pick up some cat food._

 

I heard the door unlock, it was Lotor, I quickly put down Blu and she ran into the room where I slept. 

“Lance I’m home!” Lotor called, he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and waved.

“How was work?” 

“It was, interesting,” He paused, “How was your day?”

“My day was good, I remembered something important!”Lotor paused after I said that.

“Really?” He looked concerned, “What did you remember darling?”

“I remembered that I,” I stopped, “I like the smell of cat food…” I trailed off, I was having second thoughts about telling Lotor about Blu, he would know I opened the door. 

“The smell of cat food?” 

“Yah, and so I was gonna ask if you could pick some up…?” I felt so awkward, but it was to feed Blu.

“Well, alright then I’ll go pick some up right now…” Lotor walked out the door and sighed in relief. I sighed in relief as well. _I can’t tell Lotor about Blu._

 

I looked over at the necklace and took it into my room. I locked the door and found Blu asleep on my bed.

“Hey girl, you wouldn't happen to talk and tell me what this is right?” I whispered, hoping not to wake up Blu. I stood in front of a mirror on the wall and put the necklace on. The light reflected off of the heart and it shone beautifully. 

“Where did you come from Blu?” I whispered, she peacefully slept and I admired the necklace. I heard the door open again. I hid the necklace inside of my pillow and left the room, locking the door. 

 

Lotor and I sat down together for dinner, it was pretty silent, but that was normal, we never usually talked because I didn't know what to say.

“So what reminded you of cat food?” Lotor inquired, I started to sweat, I looked around and replied;

“Well, I was just sitting on the couch, and I saw a stray cat on the other side of the street through the window.”

“Really? What color was the cat?” 

“Brown, it had brown fur.” 

“What kind of brown?” 

“Kind of like my hair.” Lotor looked at me curiously.

“You noticed that from that distance? That’s really impressive.” He looked into my eyes and I said nervously;

“Yah, I do have pretty good vision,” Then I said something fucking awkward, “That’s probably why I found the cutest boyfriend around.” Lotor looked at me and smiled. 

“You’re quite the flirt Lance.”  
“Thank you.” I regretted saying that. 

 

When we finished eating went up behind me and lifted me up, I was shocked and chopped his arm.

“Lance calm down, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to sleep with me tonight.” Lotor said calmly. I looked at him, _I do trust him more, he said tonight so it will only be tonight right?_ I smiled and shrugged;

“Alright sure.” Lotor put me down and took me to the room where he slept. We both got ready for bed and I crawled into his bed, it was so comfy and nicer than the bed I slept in. Lotor got in and held onto me, it was a nice feeling, to have somebody holding you, protecting you while you sleep. 

“Lance” Lotor whispered, “I love you” he held onto me tighter and kissed my neck, I shivered, when he kissed my neck I felt awkward. Lotor kept kissing it, my body stated to freeze and I felt uncomfortable.

“Lotor, Lotor, stop please” I moaned, he wouldn't listen to me, I pushed him away and he stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“I told you to stop” I hissed angrily, Lotor placed his hand on my face and whispered;

“I’m sorry, it’s just you used to love it when I did that to you.” Lotor placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and played with my hair. 

“I’m just not used to all the close up interaction like this yet, maybe I should sleep with you another night, I’m sorry.” I pushed the covers off and got up, Lotor grabbed my hand and pulled me back in.

“How are you supposed to get used to it if you don’t even try to do anything with me.” He forcefully kissed me and I tried to pull away, I couldn't pull myself away, it was so enjoyable, but I knew that I did not want it, at all. Lotor stopped and got on top of me.

“Lotor stop, I don't wanna do this!” I moaned, he kissed me again. I struggled and tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. 

“Lance stop tensing up you're going to be fine, just trust me!” Lotor put his hand in my shirt and played around with my chest. I tried to hold back from moaning, I wouldn't let him take pleasure off of me.I took my one free hand and slapped Lotor in the face.

“Jesus fucking Christ Lotor!” I exclaimed, “Don’t you know what the word NO means, hell, I have amnesia I can’t remember shit and I know what it means!” I flew off on a tangent, Lotor looked at me in shock and frowned.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Lotor murmured solemnly. I scoffed at him.

“You should be.” I pushed him off and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. I left Lotor alone. 

 

I went into my room quickly, and locked the door, with precaution also placing a chair against the knob. I thew myself onto my bed and dug into the pillow. Blu jumped onto the bed and started nuzzling against my hand.

“Not now Blu,” I whispered, I started to cry and dig my head even further into the pillow.I sighed and let the tears flow. _Stupid me, had to go off and lose my memory._ I thought with great disappointment. Blu nuzzled my hand again and I groaned. I took myself out of the pillow and held Blu gently.

“You know something I should know, don’t you girl?” I spoke to Blu, she purred and pawed towards the necklace on my pillow. I put down Blu and held the necklace carefully. I stroked my fingers against the shape of a heart. Blu meowed and pushed the necklace out of my hand, landing on the bed. 

“Blu!” I gently exclaimed, she played with the necklace’s outer design, and started using her claws to try and get through the sides. I noticed a small button on the side of the heart, I picked it up and took a close look at it, I slowly went to press it to be gentle.

 

“LANCE!” I suddenly heard Lotor calling from outside my door, I stopped and glared at the door.

“What do you want, for me to blow you this time?”

“No I,” Lotor paused, “I just want to talk to you.” He sounded so serious, yet sad, I put the necklace under the pillow and unlocked the door. As it opened, Lotor rushed in and hugged me tight.

“I truly am sorry for disrespecting you Lance.” He held me tighter, I couldn't breath as my face turned purple.

“Well, I still don’t, kinda, forgive you!” I said with the breath I had left, Lotor let go and stood there, like a still pillar.

“I know what I did was incredibly stupid and unnecessary, but you must believe that I am truly sorry!”I almost started to feel like a jerk to Lotor, _here he is coming to me, he’s probably really sorry, or maybe he doesn't really mean it._ Whatever went on in my mind, I finally decided to forgive him. 

 

That night we didn't talk much, I went back into his bed. He didn't touch me, he only said _“I love you”_ and I told him _“I know”_ truly, I didn't know, I didn't believe or trust him still. 


	9. Searching Where the Love Doesn't Go

_They didn't believe us,_ we explained our points to Shiro, Allura, and Coran, but they didn't believe us. On an even _better_ part we weren't allowed back in the security area to show them what we noticed! 

“Are you sure you can’t unlock the door yourself Pidge?” Hunk inquired impatiently, Pidge observed the door and shook her head.

“Not possible, remember you have to have a specific key card in order to get inside.”

“Right, and we can’t ask Shiro because he borrowed one.” Hunk sighed, “and yah sire they'll let us borrow one!” 

“This isn't the time for sarcasm Hunk” I moaned under my breath, we had finally got Lotor cornered, but without the evidence, we can’t prove anything. 

“Should we go to the police about it?” Pidge inquired looking at me directly, I shot my head up. 

“No.” I was still really embarrassed about when I had gone to the police on Saturday, if I saw that officer again I’d probably just leave and look for Lance by myself.

“We don’t need _his_ help” 

“His?” Hunk looked at me strangely. 

“THEIR HELP, I mean their help,” I tried to cover up what I said, “but I already went to and it was useless.”

“Well that sucks.” Pidge sighed folding her arms. 

 

Hunk moved his head to look behind me, his eyes widened and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and I was so close to punching the wall. So fucking close that my hands started to curl up into fists. _Lotor godamnit why must you terrorize me like this_. He took a small glance at me then stopped. 

“You still believe I took Lance?” He inquired in his strong voice, I hated his voice so much. _I hate you so much right now._

“Yes, we know for a FACT you did!” I hissed, he handed me a piece of paper. It was his address.

“You can come by later and investigate my home if you _really believe I did it._ ” He sounded so calm, he was tricking us, I just knew it. 

“What are you playing at old man?” Hunk got in Lotor’s face aggressively. Lotor was taken back by that comment.

“Old man, is my hair really all that white?” He took a strand of his hair and looked at it, “I’m _‘playing at’_ you can go and see if there’s any trace of Lance in my home. Let’s say maybe, 5:50?” We accepted his offer, I put the paper in my pocket and watched Lotor walk away slowly, he didn't even look back at us.

 

“What a fucking weirdo, why would you accept that?” Pidge grabbed my hand.

“You heard him, 5:50” I said calmly, I was sure this was a trap, but this could also lead us closer to Lance. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? He could be planning to kill you in his own home, or even all 3 of us! He knows that we know what he did, we’re in serious shit right now!” Pidge grunted, but I just looked at her calmly still.

“I know Pidge, which is why I’m gonna go alone.” Hunk and Pidge looked at me as I said alone. 

“That doesn't sound like a good idea man, let us at least come with you!” Hunk exclaimed, I shook my head.

“Like you said, he could kill us, but he shouldn't kill you guys, if he wants to go after me he can go after me.” 

“Let’s finish this conversation back somewhere else.” Hunk quickly said. We left the building and went to the bus stop _again._ This time we weren't going back, we found what we needed there. 

 

We got back to my apartment by 2:49, I only had 3 hours until I had to go, Pidge and hunk tried to convince me to take them with me.

“Like I said I’m going alone, I don’t need you guys on Lotor’s hit list.” 

“But Keith-”

“No Pidge, you guys have done a lot already.” The room was silent, Hunk stood up and said;

“Well, Pidge and I aren't going to stand around while you go there. How about this Pidge and I can go around putting up missing signs with Lance on them? BUT, we put them around where Lotor lives just in case, so Pidge and I can be nearby while you're in his house!” It wasn't a bad idea.

“That’s a good idea Hunk, but you also have to be really careful if Lotor even sees you.” 

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll just hide around somewhere.” Pidge handed me a small box.

“I keep these with me for these situations, you just press the button if Lotor tries to do anything risky, then Hunk and I will come in the house.” 

“Thanks Pidge!” I placed the box in my pocket. I also grabbed a switch-blade off the counter, just in case.

“So let’s start those missing posters. We just need a really recent picture of Lance.” I went into my room and pulled out a picture of Lance from his birthday. _This is pretty recent right? Just a few months ago, he hasn't really changed._ I came out and gave it to Hunk.

“Perfect!” 

 

We all went down to the copier store, because none of us had an actual printer of our own. We waited an hour for about 50 copies, Hunk had enough money to pay for it and it was only 4:54. 

“Alright, 50 copies of missing Lance posters, now let’s find out how to go to Lotor’s place.” Hunk went outside to a bus stop and looked at all the locations, none of them seemed to lead to Lotor’s address. 

“This is weird” I looked with Hunk and I didn't see anywhere near it! Pidge took the paper and pointed to a nearby street on the sign.

“It’s near Delgrusso road, it’s not that far from here actually! Maybe it’s a 10-15 minute walk we can make it on foot.” Thank goodness for Pidge!

“Alright so should we wait a little bit or start walking now?” Hunk inquired.

“Let’s start walking now, so we can observe the area and see places for you guys to hide.” I felt so relieved yet scared. 

 

On the walk there we passed by a place I had never seen before, the street was all clean, all the houses were light purple and formed in a perfect line. None of the houses had anything different, aside from the house numbers that started at 49. 

“Well this isn't creepy at all.” Hunk murmured. All the windows there had the same red shade, it was like a painting, all proportioned and perfect. 

“What number is his house again?” Pidge inquired over looking the paper in my hand.

“House 157”

“157? We’re only at house 60!” Hunk exclaimed, Pidge shushed him.

“We need to be quiet, this neighborhood is too weird to be causing a commotion.”  
“Pidge is right, it’s too perfect…”I couldn't even look at the houses, it didn't even feel like we weren't even walking. 

 

The time was 5:38, and we were at house 109. We made a lot of progress but we were exhausted. 

“15 minute walk huh Pidge?” Hunk gasped, Pidge glared at Hunk.

“Okay so I said that, I didn't think it would take us this long!” Pidge groaned and turned her eyes to me.

_110, 111, 112_ I was counting the numbers of the houses, we were getting closer and closer, I felt a tease of anxiety. _This is most definitely a trap, I can feel it._ I was so engulfed in counting the houses I couldn't hear Pidge talking to me.

“Keith, you alright you’re like sweating.”  
“What was that Pidge?” She could tell I was anxious I guess. “Oh yah I’m fine, I’m just really hoping this will lead us closer to find Lance.” 

 

_155, 156,_ I stopped counting _157_. This house was no different from the rest of the 100’s we had seen, except the grass was messy and unevenly cut. 

“Look pretty normal, doesn't look like the house of a kidnapper?” Hunk whispered, Pidge pointed out some white picket fences that they could hide behind. 

“Okay, we’ll start hanging them up, while you go in.” Pidge patted my back and I smiled nervously. I have to do this, I have no choice. 

“Alright, stay hidden guys, I don’t wanna risk anything.” 

“We will, just don't die on us okay?” Hunk gave me a worried look. 

“I won’t” I was probably lying, Lotor is gonna do something, it’s too obvious. 

 

I stepped up to the door, its was exactly 5:49, Hunk and Pidge were hidden. I rang the door bell. _Come on you white headed asswipe, open the door and let’s get this over and done with._ I heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened, there he was.

“Oh hello, Keith, right on time.” His voice was so stern, “Come in, you don’t need be so timid.” I walked in clenching my fists, I was ready for anything he had coming towards me. 


	10. His Voice

Lotor came home early that day, he looked so nervous and anxious to see me, I had just been home playing with the locket and Blu, trying to remember what the locket was. As the door opened Blu scattered away into my room and hid under the bed, I tucked the locket in my pocket and greeted Lotor as I always do. 

“I have something very important for you to do,” Lotor sounded really serious.

“Sure, what do you need?” 

“So have I ever showed you the basement?” I looked at Lotor in a confusing way, I had been in the basement before, only once.

“Yes, but I found it on my own”  
“I need you to stay down there for about an hour or too tonight”

“Why?”

“Because,” Lotor played with his fingers, “I have repairmen coming to check up on something and I don’t think they want to be be disturbed”  
“Okay…?” He was making all of this up, it was too obvious. 

“Lance, you have to trust me, I know this sounds weird as hell but, it’ll only be for today okay?” 

“Okay?” He patted my back and led me down into the basement. 

 

He took me to a small door behind the boiler. _Jesus Christ it feels like hell in here!_ It was really hot and I started sweating as soon as I walked in. There was a small window about the size of my leg, very little light shone through it. 

“Could you stay in here? Like I said it'll be for a little bit.” His voice was getting all scratchy and tense. I just looked at him and shrugged. The doorbell rang, Lotor quickly kissed my cheek and ran upstairs, locking the door on me. I was really shocked of how he left the door. _Rude_. I had been left all alone, not even Blu was with me. I could hear muffled talking coming from upstairs, I tried to listen and interpret what they were saying but I could barely make out the words. _Repairmen my ass,_ I heard only one voice having a conversation with Lotor. _It’s fine, I don’t really mind_ ,that was a lie I did mind. Why would he tell me to stay here unless, he was trying to keep me hidden from somebody, but who was he keeping me from?

 

I heard the basement door open and Lotor was walking down the stairs, he had heavy footsteps so I recognized it quickly, but the other footsteps were light, gentle. Lotor started to speak, and I could hear more clearly.

“You can check as much as you want down here, I promise you there’s nothing here.” His voice was really rough.

“Alright, I still don’t trust you.” The other person spoke, my eyes widened, his voice sounded so familiar, _my dream, that’s the voice from my dream!_ I remembered my dream, somebody calling out my name _LANCE! LANCE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_ No doubt about it, that was the voice. I placed my ear against the door with excitement and listened for him to say something again. I just heard his light footsteps and heavy breathing, I wanted to call out and say something, but Lotor was also there so I would be in trouble. My heart started to rapidly beat and I was so entranced, with what I could hear.

“You play a tough game asshole, I can’t find a damn thing…” His voice trailed off with a sad tone. I became sad, because he sounded sad. 

“I told you, now are you finished?” Lotor sounded light and somewhat cheerful.

“I guess so, I’ve checked every part of this fucking house. I’m sorry for accusing you” He sounded so intimidated. _Checked every part of the house? What could he be searching for?_ My heart was racing and I wanted to say something. 

 

Lotor and that voice went back upstairs, I was left in a total daze, that voice stayed in my head, I replayed everything he said over and over in my memory. My heart felt alive and I sighed whole heartedly. The footsteps got loud upstairs, like stomping and running I suddenly heard a loud beeping noise, it took me out of my daze, I heard a loud scream coming from the voice, my heart stopped. I tried to unlock the door to see what was going on, but I couldn’t, I was stuck down there. I heard running coming from outside. I quickly looked out the window and saw 2 people running towards the house. I couldn't see their faces, but they had distinct body features that stuck in my mind. _I know those guys…At least I think I do?_ They went inside and it became incredibly loud, there was screaming and it sounded so awful. 

 

Everything went silent, and in the distance I could hear, _sirens, this is bad, this is very bad._ I looked at the police car that pulled up at the front of the house. I saw Lotor’s feet walk out and I saw the 2 people from before and who I think was, _him_ , the voice. I couldn't hear the conversation they were having, but the voice kept screaming and so did the other 2. Suddenly all I saw were Lotor’s feet, he had stepped in front of the window, and I couldn't see anything. _Lotor must’ve known I was looking dammit!_ I pressed my ear on the small glass to listen, and I heard only this;

“If you come around here anymore, and if I even have to SEE YOU again, you will be arrested Mr…” I couldn't hear what his name was, _Mr. who? Was he talking to the voice?_

 

I slouched myself against the door and dropped to the floor. I had dug my head into my knees. I _’m in serious danger now aren't I? Lotor’s not my ‘lover’ he wants me for some reason, why am I actually here?_ I needed answers so badly, I started to slowly cry.

“I just want to remember why I’m here…” I whimpered quietly, I dug myself further in my knees and thought about the voice, how soothing it was, it was comforting. 

 

The door unlocked and I shot up, wiping my tears. Lotor was standing there with his arms wide open, was he expecting me to hug him? He was covered in cuts and bruises. _I know something’s up, he’s no friend, lover, or whatever to me. I should just play along to find out the truth somehow._ I hugged him, but very lightly.

“I’m sorry for all the racket, I know he threw a fit and things went out of hand.” Lotor couldn't hide that lie from me, but _I’ll just ‘believe’ him._

“It’s alright, I really didn't hear much of anything!” I heard a hell of a lot. Lotor took me upstairs and we were quiet, neither of us said a word. 


	11. Entering Enemy Territory

I stepped into Lotor’s house, I was on my guard, in case he tried anything funny. His house was very clean and organized, it looked better than the apartment.

“Well? Are you going to just stand there?” Lotor gave me a friendly smile.

“I’m not here for your friendly tactics, you know why I’m here.”

“I do, which is why I just asked if you were going to just stand there.”  
“Oh” I started walking around the house. I started with the bathroom, it was probably the cleanest bathroom I’ve ever seen. Nothing here… I moved onto 2 bedrooms, both had perfectly made beds. 

 

I growled and moved room to room to room to room. I fell to my knees and Lotor stared at me blankly. 

“Where are you hiding him Lotor? I know he’s here, I can feel it!” I hissed at him, he patted my shoulder and whispered;

“The basement,” The way he said it, it gave me chills, “you haven't checked my basement.” I stood up and followed him to the basement door. We went down the stairs, Lotor’s footsteps were so loud and heavy, I tried to stay gentle, the stairs looked old and rickety. 

“You can check as much as you want down here, I promise you there’s nothing here.” Lotor’s voice had gotten very raspy, I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Alright, I still don’t trust you.” I looked around the basement and couldn't find anything, aside from old weapons and maps. I stopped and took a look at the boiler, it was calling me, something near the boiler was calling me to check it. I looked around it, but nothing. I sighed heavily in disappointment.

“You play a tough game asshole, I can’t find a damn thing…” My voice trailed off.

“I told you, now are you finished?” Lotor sounded light and somewhat cheerful now, _what an asshole._

“I guess so, I’ve checked every part of this fucking house. I’m sorry for accusing you” I wasn’t really sorry, I wanted to check more, but I know Lotor would do something risky. _Maybe Lance wasn't here after all._

 

I walked up the stairs with him and headed towards the door. I stood there at the door, and stared at it. Lotor placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear;

“Oh little Keith, I’m sorry you couldn't find your Lancey-Lance, but don’t be upset, you’ll find him.” Lotor’s voice sounded cold, he creepily ran his fingers down my back. He raised his other hand in the air, I could see a shadow of a knife in his hand above me. 

“You’ll find him when you’re looking up to earth in hell!” He struck the knife down, but I jumped to the side, he didn't miss though, he had left a cut on my arm. I quickly dug into my pocket and grabbed my switch-blade.

“I knew you were gonna do something like this…” I murmured, I thrusted the switch blade trying to stab Lotor in the abdomen. He dodged and kicked my stomach, sending me back onto his couch. 

“You’re the only thing getting in the way of Lance and I’s relationship, I should've just killed you right there and then with my fucking car!” Lotor exclaimed, he crawled over me and cut my face. I let out a hiss and kicked him off. 

“You will never have him! He doesn't love you! He never will no matter what you do!” I cried, I quickly pressed the button on the box Pidge gave me. Lotor snatched the box out of my hand an crushed it with his bare hands.

“Trying to call for help, poor little Keith.” He slammed me against the wall and held the knife against my throat, he had it so close that I could feel it’s cold touch. I took my foot and kicked him in the knee.

“You little shit!” He wheezed loudly, he let me go off the wall. 

“I am not little Keith, and I swear I will fucking end you!” I spat in his face. He took the knife and stabbed it at my crotch, I screamed in agony. I dropped my switch-blade, Lotor swiftly picked it up at a incredibly fast speed. He was so fast I couldn't fight back, I was weak…No I can’t stop now, I can’t give up, or Lance will be his. Lotor punched my face and threw me to the floor.

 

We heard a loud banging on the door, _please let that be Hunk and Pidge…_ My hopes were correct, Hunk knocked down the door and Pidge came in and pushed Lotor to the ground. Pidge came over to me and saw all the cuts I had on me.

“HOLY SHIT KEITH! Are you okay?” She was so concerned, I moaned a yes and stood up. Hunk elbowed Lotor in the head, while I took the switch-blade and knife, I held it against his arms.

“Last chance Lotor, tell us where Lance is, and this will all be fucking over.” I growled with a angry tone.

 

_Sirens,_ they were blaring in the distance. _Pidge and Hunk looked out the door and I don’t think they had called the cops, unless…Lotor called ahead of time._

“Ohh little Keith, it will be over for you, and your friends. not for me.” Lotor shoved off Hunk while he was distracted. He took the knife and the switch-blade, and placed cuts all over his body. The police car pulled up in front of the house, and the officers who came out, oh hell, I was in for it. The one from the police station AND the one who caught Lance and I in the pond were there. Can this get any fucking worse? 

 

We were all asked to step out of the house, Lotor came out pretending to limp and act weak. The officer from the station looked at me and whispered to the one who caught Lance and I.

“Well, well, well, it’s the pond fucker again!” The officer from the pond exclaimed, okay that’s too lengthy let’s call him Officer Pond and the other one Officer Station. Officer Station looked at me and laughed. 

“What are you doing here causing trouble, we got an emergency call saying that there was trouble.” Officer Station glanced at Lotor and sighed.  
“Officers please, Lotor tried to kill Keith!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Yah, remember when I told you the car was after me? That was him!” I exclaimed with some energy I had left. Officer Station looked at me and rolled his eyes.

“Listen Keith, I know you wanna believe somebody tried to kill you like that, but Lotor here clearly looks beaten.” Officer Station 

“BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO DEFEND MYSELF!” I was so angry, these officers were so stupid, we never needed their help, and now Lotor had been using them against us. 

“And why would we listen to somebody who had sex in a pond?” Officer Pond was really getting on my last nerve. I clenched my fists together and growled. Pidge, Hunk, and Lotor all looked at me with the weirdest expression when Officer Pond said “had sex in a pond”. 

“Officers please, I was just trying to defend myself, Lotor tried to stab me and then-”

“If you come around here anymore, and if I even have to SEE YOU again, you will be arrested Mr. Keith.” Officer Station cut me off and pushed me into the cop car. Pidge and Hunk came in with me. 

“We are so sorry Mr. Lotor, this will be justified, please feel better soon.” Officer Pond said concerned to Lotor. 

“Thank you officer, make sure they never get near me again.” Lotor looked at me and smiled. _This isn't over you white haired kidnapper._

 

When we were driving back through the neighborhood, I saw all the posters that Hunk and Pidge put up around the neighborhood. I was grateful for that, _if any of the neighbors see Lance, they’ll hopefully call us._ The car ride was awkward, Officer Station told us to stay away from Lotor or we’ll be arrested for assault, this was incredibly unfair, he didn't even ask how it had happened. Officer Pond was intimidating me really badly, he glared at me a lot. Neither of them had asked about the cuts I had all over me? Some police force right? Nothing could describe how angered, how infuriated I was. 

 

Dropped off by the officers, Pidge, Hunk and I went back into my apartment without thanking them. What was to thank them for?

“So you had sex with Lance in a pond?” Hunk inquired breaking the silence. Pidge looked at him disappointed.

“This really isn't the time Hunk.” 

“Sorry” Hunk kept quiet and turned his eyes to the floor. I sighed and threw myself to the floor.

“Keith, we should clean those cuts before they get infected,” Pidge went into the closet and got some disinfectant wipes to clean my cuts. “Hold still okay?” The alcohol on the wipes burned my skin, I groaned in pain. 

“I can’t believe this, even the police force doesn't believe us!” I exclaimed, trying to distract myself from the stinging of the cuts. 

“I know right? Society is just fucked up, including the law” Hunk sighed as he leaned on the countertop.

“We live in a germination of violence and idiots, run by idiot leaders” Pidge murmured quietly, finishing the last cut.

 

I got up and sat on the couch, too many times I have been on this couch sad about Lance, too many times, I let the hot tears roll down my face. 

“I miss him so fucking much…I miss Lance” I cried softly, my tears were huge and watery, it felt like gallons of water landing on my lap and arms. 

“Keith, maybe you should get some sleep, it’s really late and I think you need it” Pidge came over and gave me a gentle hug. 

“Alright,” It was 8:24, “You guys should get home, I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize Keith, you did what you could, we all did” Hunk and Pidge walked out the door, leaving me alone again. 

 

The night felt so long, I was twisting and turning, feeling the spot where Lance would sleep. I missed him so much, I could barely sleep. Staring into darkness seeing his face in my mind. _I was so close to finding you, and I fucked it up, you were there and I missed you somehow, somehow I couldn't find you._


	12. Truth be Told

I barely slept at all that night, I laid in bed with Blu cuddled next to me, thinking about what could've happened, I didn't have the heart to ask Lotor what happened up there with the “repairmen”. I continued what I had been doing for the past few days now, fiddling around with the locket. I’m so close to remembering what this is, _I’m so fucking close_ …I started to doze off, my eyes were closing on their own and I had passed out. 

 

_Happy birthday to you, That’s how this story started, happy birthday to you, They all sang with so much happiness, happy birthday dear Lance! I felt important, happy birthday to you! Everyone cheered and clapped as I blew out the candles on my cake. I turned 23 that day, all my closest friends were there with me, Hunk and Pidge, my best friends since I can remember, Allura, Shiro, Coran, my mentors back at the Garrison, and my boyfriend…My boyfriend? Wait a minute, I know this, I know these people._ Everyone’s faces came back to me, except for him. His voice I heard, but his face was a blur. 

 

I woke up in a sweat, I sat up and took some deep breaths. M _y birthday,_ _I remember everyone, except for... him._ I groaned heavily and shoved my head into the pillow. W _hy can’t I remember his name and face? He has to be someone important who tustve been important to me. He terrorizes me in my dreams and makes my heart race like crazy!_ I looked around for Blu to cuddle her, she had moved to the foot of the bed, sleeping soundly. Good little kitty. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. 

 

There was a room, a small bed room, a box with 2 kittens inside on the foot of the bed, _Blu and Red._ I picked up one of the kittens, it was Blu, she licked my face gently and purred. He came to me and kissed me, it felt so real.

_“I love you Lance.”_ He said to me.

“ _I love you too…too…”_ I stuttered, I couldn’t think of his name. He held up a small little box.

_“Open it Lance.”_ I took the box from him, inside was the purple locket. I looked at it, and he came, putting it around my neck.

_“Try to open it Lance, I know you know how to, I showed you how.”_ He started to fade away.

_“No! No! Wait! I don’t remember! Come back!”_ Everything started to fade away from my vision. 

_“I love you, you’ll remember.”_ His voice faded away so lightly. 

 

I shot up out of bed, it was morning. I looked at the locket and saw a small little button. _This is it…_ I pressed the button, music started to play. _Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat, I know this song._ The heart opened up, my eyes widened when I saw what was inside.

“Keith…my boyfriend Keith Kogane…” I whispered softly. Everything came back to me, _the Garrison, my birthday, the night at the pond, the car, the headlights, Keith calling out my name._

“I finally remember!” I started to cry, I looked around me and realized something else too. _Lotor…this was his plan all along?_ I remembered how he used to try and take me away from Keith. _That bastard!_ I picked up Blu and got dressed, I wore something simple, and stormed outside my room. 

 

Lotor was already sitting at the table, eating breakfast alone. I stood in front of him and sat down in the seat near him, still holding Blu. Lotor looked up at me.

“Morning darling how did you-” He paused and looked at Blu, “Where did that cat come from Lance?” he paused again, “and that locket”

“Oh these, this is Blu, my cat, and this locket? Oh this locket?” I pressed the button and music started playing.

“That’s not all it can do Lotor my ‘boyfriend’ it also has this” The heart opened and I showed him the picture of Keith and I. Lotor was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“Yesterday there were no repairmen, that was Keith who came here? He came here looking for me didn't he? You tried to kill him, you kidnapped me, you did all of this insane as hell bullshit!” I got in Lotor’s face and glared into his eyes. Lotor stood up over me and patted my head.

“Oh Lance, where would you get that idea from-”

“Don’t play all lovey dovey with me, I remember everything Lotor.” Tears started flowing down my face with anger, “I remember, I remember how you used to flirt with me at the Garrison, how angry you made Keith when you tried to talk to me!” I backed away from him, holding Blu in my arm carefully. Lotor tried to come closer to me, I backed away towards the door even further. 

“You can’t lie to me anymore, I remember the truth, I don’t love you, and I never did, and never will! You incredibly clingy needy maniac!” I placed my free hand on the door knob. 

 

As I twisted the knob Lotor grabbed me by the neck. His hands wrapped around it so perfectly that I could barely breath. Blu fell out of my hands and Lotor threw me on the wall next to the door.

“You are mine Lance, and you will always be mine, what can that short-tempered Keith do that I haven't done for you?” I looked at Lotor and growled, I was enraged beyond enraged. 

“What has he done? He respects my boundaries, he doesn't take me for granted, and he most certainly doesn't kidnap me and try to kill the person I really love!” Lotor choked me harder. I started to cough and my vision was blurred.

“You’re being a fool my dear Lance, it is not Keith who you should truly lo-”

“You’re the fucking fool!” I used my legs to kick Lotor in the stomach, “Keith is my love, even if he's a fucking hot head, he’s still my Keith, and I don’t want to love him any other way!” I kicked again, but this time with full force. Lotor was pushed back and I took this chance to escape, quickly grabbing Blu and dashing out the door. 

 

 


	13. It's Almost Over

I started running, the locket shaking around my neck as I panted in fear. _I need to get away, I need to find Keith. I need to find him, I must, I, I…_ I didn't know where I was, I passed by what seemed millions of perfectly aligned white houses. I passed by a tree, and I noticed something on it. I went back and saw a poster that said _“MISSING, Lance McClain age 23”_ I ripped off the sign and started to run again. 

 

I heard Lotor catching up to me, his panting was so recognizable that it made my heart race in fear. 

“SHIT!” I started sprinting, I was trying to be careful with holding Blu in my arms, I started crying out for help, _it’s a neighborhood of masses of white houses all over, somebody has to help me!_ My calls were no use, nobody came out to help me. It was dead silent, all I heard was my own heart pounding with my breathing. It felt so unreal...

“Nobody is gonna help you Lancey Lance! You’re gonna stop eventually!” Lotor panted heavily as well, he was getting closer and closer. 

 

I saw an upcoming area where the white houses stopped, I saw a trolly and I was over filled with energy to get to that bus. _I can make it I can make it I can make it I can make it._ I was so distracted, I hadn't realized that in front of me was a speed bump. I tripped without knowing, Blu flew through the air and I collapsed. I groaned, I fell and laid there in pain and exhaustion. _LANCE! LANCE!_ I heard Keith in my mind, he called my name. _LANCE PLEASE GET UP!_ And so I did get right back up, running to Blu who was ahead, we reached the trolly in time. I ran closer towards it and jumped onto the back of it with all the energy I had. 

 

I sat on the back of the car, Blu next to me, she looked so frightened, so I held her in my arms and gave her a small kiss. 

“It’s alright girl, we’re finally going home.” I whispered gently. I just wanted to get home to see Keith finally, I missed him so much. The trolly raced with a fast speed, going through the streets quickly. 

 

“You thought you got away easy huh Lancey?” My heart stopped and I looked up. Lotor was hanging on the railing of the trolly. 

“HOW DID I NOT NOTICE YOU?” I growled, backing up all I could with Blu in my arms tight. Lotor held his hand out and grabbed my hair roughly.

“You’re getting your ass back with me, or I swear to God I will kill you, and then when you’re dead, Keith will be joining you soon!” Lotor tugged harder and tried to drag me off the trolly. It wasn't going that fast so if I jumped off I would be alright, that’s just what I was gonna do. 

“I will never go back with you as long as I live!” I released one of my hands and smacked Lotor’s hand off of tugging my hair. I felt a giant pull on the top of my hair. In Lotor’s hand was a small bit of my hair. He placed the hair in his pocket and looked at me with a crazed look. _That’s creepy as fuck… I need to get out of here or I’m fucked…_

“Farewell you creepy cuck, I hope you go to hell!” I exclaimed, _1…2…3!_ I gripped onto Blu and jumped, Lotor reached out his arm to grab me, but he missed me by a hair. I landed on my knees and got up quickly.

“Oh no you don't Lance!” Lotor foolishly let go of the railing, and fell on the metallic part of the trolly track. I saw his head smash onto the metal. Blood started flowing from his head and I just cringed.

“Lotor…?” I walked over to his body, I kicked his head, he’s dead, there’s no doubt about it. I slowly backed away and chased after the trolly. I climbed back on the back and watched Lotor’s body lay there, _not my problem._


	14. I Need You More Than Ever

I woke up,the cuts had healed somewhat. I did my morning routine like I usually did. It was a bright Tuesday morning, it was 10:49 a morning without Lance. Red was lazily rolling around on the carpet, I filled up his bowl too much and it over flowed, _well fuck._ I sat down in my chair and slammed my head on the table.

“I can’t fucking deal with this!” I cried, I couldn't deal with this, I felt so alone, I just wanted to see him, that was all I want. I used I excessively to show my awful emotions of missing Lance. I needed to take my mind off of this, it was getting to me. Jumping out of my seat, I went to the park. 

 

A small park bench was lonely too, so I choose that one to rest on. 

“You’re lonely too?” I asked the park bench, “yah me too” I saw a few little kids playing on the equipment, so happy and cheerful, they didn't have anyone they loved absent in their lives, I envied them. I shouldn't say that, I don’t know their lives. 

 

Hours had passed, I didn't move at all. People stared at me weirdly when they passed, nobody stopped to do anything.

“Why, Lance why did this happen to you?” I murmured, I thought of his smile and his laugh, his adorable expressions and everything he did that made me smile. They only made me frown and cry. I tilted my head up and looked at the sky, it was sunset, the sky was a beautiful orange. 

“Lance would've loved this, he likes sunsets, right? I don’t know anymore.” The sky was so beautiful and it felt so warm on my arms, it may have been the ending of the summer season, but it was still really warm. I sighed and looked out at a small kiddie pool in the park, the sun was shining against the small pool of water.

“ _Do you hear me? Talking to you?_ ” I started to sing, “ _Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky_ ” I sighed. 

“That would always be Lance’s part, he sounds so beautiful when he sings.” I heard a small click noise from behind me, I quickly turned my head and- 


	15. Lucky

The trolly went all over into different areas, I rode around the back all day long, looking at passing stores and people. I saw couples together, holding hands and smiling so happily. I smiled at them and waved, how lucky they were, I envied them, but I was also very happy for them, I knew I was going home to see the one I loved. 

 

Thoughts of Keith swarmed through my head, how he would possibly react when he sees me, which made me think, _I have to do something really extra when I see him, I am the king of being extra._ I thought of ways to present myself to Keith, different scenarios and different ways of speaking to him. _I could come in and scream “HONEY I’M HOME!” No that’s stupid, how about “Are you a highlighter, cause seeing you after all this time just became the highlight of my day” No No…_ Blu started purring and rubbing against my hand. I giggled and played with Blu.

“I’m ready to go home girl, you’ll be with Red and I’ll be with Keith!” I smiled at Blu and she meowed. I decided I’ll just come home, with my arms wide open, and let everything unfurl by itself. 

 

I spent the whole rest of the time on the trolly thinking to myself, about everything that had occurred. _Lotor really wanted me that badly, he tried to kill Keith to gain my love. I know Keith is still alive though, I heard him yesterday. I hope he isn't badly hurt._ I yawned and realized we were close to the apartment, the next town I could get off and just walk the rest of the way. 

 

The next town arrived, Blu and I carefully got off, to avoid having the same fate as Lotor. It didn't take that long for us to reach the road Keith and I walked on that very night, coming back from the grocery store. I looked over into the sunset, how it reflected on the grass, making the blades in the field shine. 

“I love sunsets, I love looking at them with Keith.” I smiled. It was peaceful, everything was so peaceful. I looked at the locket and pressed the button, revealing the picture of Keith and I. 

“Everything is gonna go back to the way it was before Blu, Keith and I will be together again!” Blu stayed very close to me, walking at the same pace as me. I saw it in the distance, the apartment building. I trembled with joy and ran ahead, Blu ran with me.

 

I ran up the stairs, pushed open the door and pasted a giant smile on my face. Blu had run in and laid in her bed with Red, who didn't really come to great me. 

“Keith! I’m home!” I exclaimed spreading my arms wide, it was quiet. 

“Keith?” I walked around the entire apartment, but I couldn't find him. I sighed and looked at Blu and Red. I smiled at them.

“Maybe he’s outside?” I walked out of the apartment and went to the park across the way. 

 

The sunset was shining brightly in my eyes as I walked towards the park. It was hard to believe that it happened a few weeks ago, Keith and I ran in here with nothing but our swim suits. I saw the equipment, all shiny with the sun making it have an orange tinted color. Then I saw him, I saw Keith at last. 

“ _Do you hear me? Talking to you?_ ” He was singing, “ _Across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky_ ” He stopped and sighed “That would always Lance’s part, he sounds so beautiful when he sings.” _Then I’ll sing for you right now Keith,_ I walked behind him and opened the locket, it made a click noise and I started. 

“ _Boy I hear you, in my dreams, I hear you whisper across the sea._ ” Keith turned his head rapidly to me in shock. His expression was priceless, he was still, tears started forming in his eyes.

 

“ _I keep you with me, in my heart_ ” Keith sang to me. I grabbed his hands and held them gently.

“ _You make it easier when life gets hard._ ” We sang together. Keith started to sob, his tears fell on his face like giant drops of water. 

“Lance? Is it really you?” He stood up and got close to me, I nodded and smiled.

“I’m home Keith” I opened my arms wide like before, Keith shoved himself into me and hugged me tightly. He was warm and sobbing his eyes out on my shoulder.

“I…I can’t believe it…it’s you, Lance oh my God!” Keith lifted his head up and kissed me, it felt so wonderful to be with him again. I felt my heart thumping with excitement and happiness, I held him tighter.

“Lance, what did Lotor do to you? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?” Keith wiped his tears. 

“It’s a long story, and what happened to you, you’re covered in cuts and bruises my love?” We both walked back to the apartment. 

 

When we got back, Keith grabbed me and pulled me down on the couch, he kissed me all over and kept telling me _I love you I love you I love you!_ I knew he meant it, he always means it. He truly was the one I love, the one who makes me smile. 

“So what happened to you Lance? Tell me everything, leave out no details!” I was still on top of Keith, but he didn't mind.

“Well…I got amnesia and I didn't remember who you were or anyone was, Lotor took me in and fed me lies about my _‘life before the accident’_ saying how he was my boyfriend and all that. He took care of me and that. I found Blu come up to the door one day with the locket, I remembered Blu, but I couldn't open the locket. Then Lotor tried to have sex with me and I kept refusing because I felt he wasn't the one. He forcefully made out with me multiple times, and bossed me around. The day _I believe you_ came to check his house, he locked me in a room behind the boiler, and when I heard you talking, I started getting all in love and stuff, and I kept having dreams about you and that night. I had a dream about my birthday, and when you gave me the locket, and I remembered how to open it and I saw you and I remembered everything, stood up to Lotor, he tried to kill me, but I escaped, sat on the back of a trolly he got me there and he let go of the railing and his head landed on the metal track thingy and he started bleeding, and now I’m here with you at last.” I took a deep breath and smiled.

“Saying that all out loud sounds incredibly unrealistic.” I chuckled slightly. Keith was in utter shock.

“So Lotor is dead?” 

“Yah pretty much” I kissed Keith and he felt so soft. He stopped and exclaimed;

“Wait…” Keith paused silently,“SO LOTOR AND YOU HAD SEX?!” I looked at Keith and rolled my eyes.

“No, I wouldn't let him, he tried to get me to do it with him, but I don’t wanna give up my body to just anyone like him. At least you ask if I’m okay with doing it or not.” 

“Good, because I swear to God I’ll beat his ass in hell!” Keith sounded relieved and very angry. I was just glad to see him again. 

 

We climbed into bed and snuggled up close to each other, I stroked my fingers through Keith’s thick black hair. Keith got close to me and started kissing my neck, he gently caressed my arms while sliding his fingers up and down them. 

“Should we finish where we left off Lance?” Keith whispered seductively, “BUT Only if you want to and that you know I respect you in every way possible.” He automatically regretted asking that question. I just giggled, and kissed his forehead.

“Not tonight, I just want to cuddle you and feel a warmth I could never get from anyone else in my heart.”  
“Alright, because it just so happens that I’m full of stamina for cuddling!” Keith kissed my cheeks and held me tight. 

“You’re too damn cute Keith, I am the luckiest man alive” I whispered in his ear.

“I love you Lance.”   
“I love you too Keith.” and I meant it, and so did he. 


	16. Cracking the Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra part, actually it's relevant, kinda, but wanted to upload this for Chrysler, Merry Chrysler binches uwu and Happy Holidays for y'all. The story's not over yet !

5 years later, Keith and I got actual serious jobs, we became full-time workers at the Garrison instead of assistants. We moved out of the apartment into a small house in a suburban area. Life was perfect, and it got even better when I saw Keith go down on one knee and say;

_Will you marry me?_

_YES! YES! YES!_ That was one of the most magical nights of my life, no way I’ll forget that, it happened so long ago that it was a comical distant memory. We were never told about Lotor’s body being found or him being proven guilty, the police covered up the case, nobody ever talked of him again. Keith and I had no issues at all with anyone anymore really. 

 

The day of our wedding came, it was a warm summer day, we didn't invite that many people, but my entire family had shown up, they had taken up majority of the seats! Hunk was my best man, for being the besets friend I’ve ever had, Allura planned our wedding along with some help from Coran. Shiro was Keith’s best man, being like a father to Keith and all, who am I kidding? He was a dad to all of us. Pidge organized the date of the wedding and helped Keith and I get ready. I was ready to have the best day of my life, I expected nothing bad to happen, boy was I wrong. 

 

“Hunk how do I look?” I inquired, I was fixing my bowtie, I wore a black tuxedo with a blue bowtie.

“You look awesome man,” Hunk started crying, “I can’t believe my best friend is getting married at last!” 

“Hunk, don’t make me cry man, now all you need to do is put a ring on Shay, I know you’ve been dying to ask her.” I wiggled my eyebrows at Hunk and be blushed.

“I just feel we should settle down a bit more and prepare ourselves, and besides, rings are expensive as hell!” 

“Doesn’t she work at a jewelry store?” 

“Yah, but we agreed we won’t do anything crazy until we’re settled! I wanna open up a small bakery with her, next to her jewelry shop someday.” Hunk and I laughed, I was really glad to have a best friend like him around on the best day of my life. With just the luck I haven’t had in years, something was gonna go horribly wrong…


	17. Bells (Part 1)

“Shiro? Do you think Lance will think I look good enogh?” I inquired, Shiro was fixing the back of my white tuxedo. 

“Of course, he thought you looked good from the day he met you!” Shiro laughed, I laughed nervously and tried to stand still.

“Shiro I’m really nervous”  
“Why?”  
“I feel like something is gonna go wrong, I feel like I’m going to embarrass myself in front of Lance’ family, and in front of him”

“Don’t say that Keith,” Shiro placed his hand on my shoulder, “You’ll be fine, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life right?”

“Right, right” I took a deep breath and smiled at Shiro, “Thanks Shiro, for always being there for me.” 

“You’re welcome Keith, I’m very proud of you” Shiro waved me goodbye to leave me by myself. 

 

I practiced my vows multiple times, I had to make sure that I didn't mess up anything. I paced around the room with a nervous tension in my stomach. 

“Keep it together Keith,” _Deep breath in, deep breath out,_ “Lance loves you for you, he wont judge you if you mess up, which you won’t!” 

“Yes Keith, you won’t, you won’t mess up” I heard a voice coming from behind me, I was hoping my ears were hearing things. I turned my head and I didn't see anyone, _You’re just nervous, there’s no way he could be here._ I looked at myself in the mirror again and I saw a hand tugging on my hair.

 

“You won’t mess it up because you won’t be there at all!” I felt a sharp pain in my back, I turned around fully and saw him… _Lotor_.

“You should be dead?!” I coughed, I placed my hand on my back and felt a knife lodged in my back. I ripped it out and I cried in pain. 

“I left you 2 alone for 5 years only to find out MY Lance is actually going to marry you? Like I was going to let that happen!” Lotor laughed maniacally and tackled me to the floor. 

“I don’t understand what Lance sees in you Keith, you’re not as cute as you used to be, what are you now? 28? You were cuter when you were 24 when I first met you!” Lotor licked my face and crushed me under the weight of his body. I was losing my breath, _No, no not today!_

“Have you even had the full taste of Lance’s body? He’s still incredibly attractive you know? That slim muscular body of his, makes me so jealous that he’s probably the one who eats your ass out.” He kneed me in the crotch and made me incredibly uncomfortable.

“I…don’t love Lance..li-like the-that you as-asshole!” I shrieked airily. “I wouldn’t just u-use him l-like you d-did!” Lotor kissed me roughly, I bit his tongue, but that didn't stop him, it tasted like blood, and I was becoming weak.

“I’ve already been hurt from both of you enough, so anything you try will be futile Keith Kogane!” Lotor got up off me and took some ribbons and tied me up on the floor. I was too weak to move. 

“Aw, look at you, all tied up with ribbons on your wedding day!” Lotor took out a camera and took a picture of me tied up. I growled at him, but every time I did I would cough up blood.

“Lance is gonna love seeing these, you know? I think this is gonna wanna make him want to kill me!” Lotor just laughed, his smile was creepy and his eyes twitched unnaturally. 

“You bastard! You won’t get away with this Lotor! Somebody will find me here, and you’ll be gone forever when they do!” I cried, trying to undo the ribbons around my arms and legs. 

“That’s funny, because nobody will actually find you!” Lotor pulled out a baseball bat, “Remember this? From the night I took your ‘love’ from you? When I claimed what was rightfully mine?” _That bat…when Lance tried to save me from getting run over._ I saw the bat being flung towards me, and _BAM!_ Darkness. 

“Now to get this wedding started!” Lotor fixed his bowtie, dressed all dapper and left me alone. 


	18. Bells (Part 2)

I was standing at the alter, in front of my entire family, and all my friends. We all waited patiently for Keith to show up. Shiro waited outside the door for Keith to walk in with him. _Come on Keith where are you…_ I was getting nervous, I heard one of my cousins whisper;

_“Parece que el primo Lance encontró un marido falso, pobre de él, nunca encontrará una persona estable para amor! (Looks like cousin Lance found a fake husband, poor him, he'll never find a steady person to love!)”_ She giggled silently. I mouthed to her when she looked at me;

_“Vete a la mierda puta. (Fuck you bitch.)”_ I was starting to get really concerned. 

 

The door finally opened and I sighed in relief, _oh thank God Keith we thought you-_ my thought was cut off when I saw who was at the door. 

“Y-you, you-you’re supposed t-to be dea-dead!” I cried, Lotor smirked and walked closer to me down the aisle. Blood dripping down from his mouth, his white hair had been dyed with red and black oily strands.

“That’s exactly what Keith said, before he realized I would treat you better than he ever would.” Lotor kept walking closer and closer towards me, I was stiff and stuck at my spot, I couldn't move. Hunk slid in front of me with Pidge.

“Don’t think you're gonna hurt him this time you asshole!” Pidge hissed.

“Hurt him? Oh no, I’m not here to hurt Lance, I’m not here to hurt anyone!” 

“Liar, you’ve done enough harm in Keith and Lance’s life, and now you’re crossing the line!” Hunk was pushed aside by Lotor. He grabbed my wrist tightly and held it up. 

“I have come to be forgiven for all the trouble I've caused, I’ve also come to ask for Lance’s hand in marriage.” Lotor bent down on one knee and held out a dirty ring box, inside was a gold and silver ring that had became dull. 

 

Everyone in the crowd gasped in shock, my mother looked as if she was about to stand up and hit this fucker. 

“You’re asking him to marry you on the day of his wedding day?” Coran inquired, getting ready to attack Lotor if necessary. 

“Yes of course, because I will be taking Keith’s place.”

“Where’s Keith?” I inquired angrily, I went up into Lotor’s face and glared at him. Lotor kissed me, dropping the ring box and replied;

“He’s a bit busy, he’s been _tied up_ dealing with other things, and I swear to God,” He started to laugh, “If you even TRY to deny my marriage request, Keith will be killed, and so will you and everyone in the room!” Lotor pulled out a camera and showed me a picture of Keith, laying on the floor beaten, tied up with ribbons. I looked at him with wide eyes, looking at my family, then back at the picture.

“If I marry you, will you let everyone go, INCLUDING Keith?” I inquired nervously. 

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying Lance!” Lotor exclaimed happily, “What do you say darling?” I gulped and looked around nervously. 

“You don’t seriously think he’ll kill everybody in this room Lance? Do you?” Hunk inquired, I looked at him, my eyes twitching.

“Can I have a few minutes to think about this?”

“Alright, tick tock Lancey Lance.” Lotor looked at me, it was a death glare. I looked at Pidge and signaled her to get everyone out of here immediately. She started silently leading everyone outside along with Allura. Lotor was too busy looking at me. 

“I…I…I will marry you, for Keith and the ones I love” 

“I knew you would say yes my love.” Lotor kissed me again, he tasted of blood and smelt of residue. 

“But only, if you show me where Keith is!” I quickly said, Lotor picked up the box and placed the ring on my finger, it squeezed my finger tight. _He must’ve gotten this for when he kidnapped me!_

“Of course, we must tell him the news!” 

 

Lotor led me tower Keith was, I saw him on the floor tied up, he looked like he was in so much pain, I ran over quickly to help him get untied.

“Keith! Keith! It’s me Lance, babe wake up!” I shook him and undid the ribbons. Keith started to wake up.

“Lance? Lance you found me!” He coughed. He saw Lotor behind me and he got scared.

“You’ll never guess what Keith? Lance and I are about to be married!” Lotor smirked and grabbed me by my neck collar. Keith had tears in his eyes.

“What?!” 

“Keith, if I don’t marry him, he was gonna kill you and my family.” I had tears rolling down my face too. 

“Lance, no…Lance he'll just hurt you again, he’ll use you and…and…” Keith stood up and charged towards Lotor. 

 

Lotor grabbed Keith’s hair and slapped him. 

“Accept it Keith, I win.” 

“No…no you did win, you cheated” Keith became angrier and angrier “YOU FUCKING CHEATER!” Keith tried to fight Lotor, grabbing a nearby sharp candlestick to stab him with, but he was too weak, he collapsed and dropped the candle stick. 

“Can we go now Lance? Our wedding awaits!” Lotor grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Keith.

“No…I’m about to make my final decision, no.” 

“Excuse you Lance”

“No Lotor, No means NO!” I socked Lotor in the face wth my free hand. He let me go and I quickly grabbed Keith. Lotor grabbed my leg and dragged me down to the floor.

“You’re not going anywhere Lancey-Lance!” He took a knife and stabbed the back of my leg, he twisted it and then pulled it out harshly. I screamed and tried to get him off of me. Keith tried to pull me away, but Lotor was too strong. He crawled over my body and punched Keith incredibly hard. 

“Lance, you’re mine, and you will be forever, I have you now, I won’t let you go again!” He got up and tossed me over his shoulder. 

“Let me go you asshole!” I exclaimed kicking my legs and screaming like a kid.

“It’s funny how you’re only 27, and I can still pick you up like this! You truly are a child Lance, so much youth.” He harshly threw me onto a chair, my lower half of my body ached and it was painful to get up. 

“You know? I could leave you here and tie you up like I did with Keith, and just kill him right here in front of your eyes!” He tied me up with the ribbons like he did for Keith, then grabbed him by the top of his hair and held a knife against his throat. 

“NO!” I couldn't force myself to stand up to save him. Keith coughed up more blood and his eyes started to become shut. 

“It’s o-okay L-La-Lance.” Keith murmured, “I’ll be okay…” Lotor dug the knife a little bit into Keith’s neck, I watched Keith’s face expressions, how in pain he was. _He was suffering, because of me._

“Keith, would you like to say anything to your beloved Lance before I decapitate you and make him mine?” Lotor hissed.

“Yes. I do.” Keith smiled and a sharp noise could be heard, a swift _SWISH!_ Lotor’s face was suddenly dumbfounded. He slowly looked down, and there was blood coming from his chest, his heart was stabbed by the candlestick. Lotor let go of Keith and was sprawled out across the floor, in a pool of Keith’s and his own blood. 

“You…you will never get away with…” Lotor’s voice was losing strength, it got weak. “Taking, Lance, from _me_ …” everything became silent. 

 

Keith untied me and helped me up. I gave him a kiss and whispered;

“Thank you Keith, you saved me.” Keith blushed and fainted. I quickly dragged him out of the building. 

 

Everyone was outside, waiting for us. The police were there and the paramedics. 

“ _Go! Go! Go!_ ” The police actually seemed to be doing their job. The paramedics took Keith and I into the ambulances. I lay next to Keith in the stretcher. “Are you okay babe?” I inquired to him, his eyes opened slightly, he nodded and looked at me.

“Yah, now that you're here, everything is good.” He reached his hand out to me, and I reached mine out to his. 


	19. The Ending

**THE FINAL** **LANCE AND KEITH MOMENT -**

_AND SO Lotor was found guilty and dead, and the wedding was scheduled for the next week, when we both had recovered! Keith and I were married, no Lotor, no interruptions, everything went perfectly._

_“I know pronounce you, husband, and husband. You may kiss Lance, Mr. McClain Kogane.” The deacon said to us. Keith kissed me and everyone cheered happily._

_“I love you so much Lance”  
“I love you too Keith” I kissed him for good luck, but also because his lips are very soft. Everybody clapped and cried, our lives went perfectly, Keith was perfect, I was perfect with him. That’s how all stories should end right? The perfect ending, our perfect ending. _

 

_Lance: Wasn’t that lovely Keith?_

 

_Keith: Yah, I totally want to remember all the times we almost died, but at the same time, I like hearing about our wedding every now and then._

 

_Lance: I think we’re done actually, this is the end._

 

_Keith: To the audience it might be the end…_

 

_Lance: Yah but not for us!  
_

 

_Keith: That’s not what I meant- Lance what are you doing? LANCE LANCE THE AUDIENCE IS STILL HERE DON’T DO THAT HERE AND NOW!_

 

_Lance: They can’t even see us, we’re married now so it’s okay, I’ve been waiting so long AND they can just imagine what I’m about to do to your long and big-_

 

_Keith: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!_

 

End. 

uwu 


End file.
